Magical Girls Unite
by AJ Wargo
Summary: The greatest Magical Girl Crossover ever.
1. Title Sequence

Moon Pride  
Anata no chikara ni naritai

 **AJ WARGO PRESENTS: MAGICAL GIRLS UNITE**

(After the title letters flash, we cut to the soul gems of the Madoka Quintet. Mami's gem is first, then Sayaka's and Kyoko's, then Homura's, and finally Madoka's. Inside each gem, the corresponding Quintet member can be seen: Mami is pounding on her gem, her expression clearly distressed, Sayaka is slumping down with her head in her hands, crying, Kyoko simply looks back and forth, Homura shakes her head back and forth, and Madoka is crying heavily.)  
Namida wa hoho wo tsutai  
Hitomi wa akaku moeru  
Inazuma no you ni hageshiku  
Dareka ga ai wo sakebu

(The camera pans out to reveal Treybey, Pickbey, and Majibey looking at the soul gems on the screen in their castle. They look at each other and prepare to summon magical girls to help.)

Tatoe donna (Kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne?)  
Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight

(The screen goes dark and there are flashes the images of villains in time with the music: The various foes of Sailor Moon, Ragyo and Nui, Deep Blue and his lieutenants, Precia, and finally Kyubey himself.)

(Next, several images of the Magical Girls appear: the Sailor Senshi are shown firing their attacks, Sakura summons the Thunder, Ichigo uses her Ribbon Strawberry Check, Nanoha unleashes her Divine Buster attack, and Cure Black and Cure White use their Pretty Cure Marble Screw.)  
Aa onnanoko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru  
Sore wa oujisama ni unmei nagezu  
Mizukara tatakau ishi

(Shots of the remaining magical girls, Ryuko, Black Rock Shooter, Utena, Doremi, Princess Tutu, Ayumu, Amu, Hibiki, Hikaru, Lina, Atsuko, Wedding Peach, Chocolat, Yoshika, Yui, Yuki, Punie, Cutie Honey, Sally, Akko, Megu, Iris, Will, Bloom, Rami, Cade, Arkayna, Megan, Twilight Sparkle, Ladybug, Hyper Blossom, and Amethyst then follow.)

Shiny Make up kagayaku yo  
Hoshizora wo atsumete tada mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai ja nai wa

(We then cut to scenes of fighting, with Tone, Rikako, Isoshi, and Seinaru fighting against a horde of familiars.)  
Dakara Shiny Make up tatakau yo hoshizora wo mamotte  
Atarashii densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru

(The final shot shows the Purifactors alongside every introduced Magical Girl that has appeared so far.)  
La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON  
(Badass guitar riff)


	2. Chapter 1: A Nightmare With Scissors

Authors note: I own Seinaru and the Game-Hunters, while Tone, Isoshi, and Rikako are owned by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95. All other characters are property of their respective owners. Also, I advise you to watch the entirety of Puella Magi Madoka Magica before reading.

 **CHAPTER 1: A Nightmare With Scissors- Gertrud, the Rose Witch**

In a large castle, grander than any ever conceived and with an equally grand city surrounding it, an Incubator (Or was it? For it had much less menacing intentions...) wearing black armor, an Incubator wearing a green shirt and ragged pants, and an Incubator wearing a red dress sat in an antechamber.

The black-armored Incubator started to speak.

"A long time ago, a race known as the Incubators committed a terrible crime against the galaxies. They sent a deceptive diplomat, known as Kyubey, to planets. Kyubey made contracts with young girls upon planets, then used his words to depress them, turning them into grotesque witches. Inevitably, he came across Earth and converted many more girls there, too. The whole scheme came to a head when Kyubey turned five powerful girls, whom he dubbed the "Madoka Quintet", into witches. They produced so much energy that he felt his mission was complete. But what he left behind has left the earth in constant danger..."

"I am Treybey, leader of the Purificators. We are Incubators who have gained emotion and thought. Incubators view emotion as insanity, and have banished those who gain it. I, alongside my advisors, the timid Pickbey and the hot tempered Majibey, have discovered a way to turn witches back into magical girls. But we cannot do this unless the witch is weakened severely, and this requires aid. We have discovered alternate realms, where magical girls unlike the kind Kyubey is used to exist. They must be brought here and the world must be saved from destruction!"

The Purificator in the green shirt spoke.

"Four warriors of our training are already here, so let me give you Watchers the details on what they're like!"

He picked up a book and flipped to a certain page. On it was the image of a brown haired boy wielding a sword.

"Ah, Tone Kenji. A swordsman ever since we took him in, he's as headstrong as they come."

He then flipped to the next page, revealing the image of a girl wearing high tech armor that exposed her stomach.

"Rikako Tengan is a bit of a jumpy girl, but she makes up for it with a blaster that allows her to shoot fire, ice, and a whole lot of other things."

The next page he flipped to had the image of a boy wearing grey jeans and a white vest.

"This is Isoshi Murata, a loyal and powerful fighter who cares deeply for his friends. He wields an extending dagger."

The final page he turned to had the image of a boy wearing golden armor and holding two staffs.

"Our Holy Champion, who goes by the name of Seinaru Hikari. He was brought here after we discovered that Kyubey was trying to get him to comply with a contract. He has learned how to purify witches and heal wounds, as well as how to fire blasts of searing light."

The red dressed Purifacator then picked up a large wooden staff.

"Now it time to summon them here! Enter, heroes!"

She then tapped the staff against the floor, and the four Magical Warriors appeared in the room.

"What do you want, Treybey?" Seinaru asked.

"Seinaru, it's time to put an end to Kyubey's witches and free the magical girls within them

"Finally! I was wondering when we'd get to doing that!" Tone said.

"You're going up against Gertrud, the Rose Witch, today. She is armed with several pairs of scissors, so caution is advised. We'll summon another group of magical girls to help once you weaken her enough. Good luck!"

Majibey slammed the staff against the ground again and the Magical Warriors were transported to Gertrud's barrier, directly in Gertrud's room.

Gertrud was quick to notice the uninvited guests.

"WHAT? Weeds? In my garden? I will not put up with this!"

"We won't put up with you, Gertrud." Isoshi said, drawing his dagger.

Gertrud pulled out four pairs of scissors and began fighting the Magical Warriors with them, their weapons clanging against each other.

Eventually, Gertrud was struck by one of Rikako's fireballs and was stunned.

Treybey saw that this was his opportunity to summon a magical girl team, and called out, "Spellcasting: **P-L-A-N-E-T**!"

With this, a portal opened up, and from it emerged a plethora of girls in sailor uniforms, as well as a teen wearing a tuxedo, a mask, and a top hat.

Gertrud was enraged at this and screamed, "No! No! More weeds! This won't be tolerated!"

But Rikako was not as shocked and called out, "Oh my god! Sailor Moon is here! We're saved!"

Watching the whole ordeal from a magic screen in the castle, Pickbey said, "Is that really her, master? The greatest magical girl in history?"

Treybey replied, "Yes, Pickbey. It is indeed the mighty Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, guardians of the Solar System!"

Sailor Moon said, "I am the warrior who fights for love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

And with that, the Sailor Senshi began firing projectiles at Gertrud, knocking her scissors away and weakening her.

"Now, Seinaru! Purify Gertrud!" Treybey called out.

With this, Seinaru closed his eyes and held his staffs up, touching them together.

"Gertrud, Magical Girl of Beauty! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Gertrud! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Seinaru then fired a massive sphere of light that engulfed Gertrud's body.

Gertrud screamed out, "No! Beaten by weeds like you... This isn't faaaaaiiiiirrrr!"

The sphere then enclosed around Gertrud, causing a metamorphosis as she returned to her Magical Girl form.

She landed on the ground, wearing a green dress with green and white striped stockings. Her hair was green and adorned with many roses, and she wielded two swords styled like scissors. A pair of monarch butterfly wings protruded from her back.

"What... What happened to me?" She said, standing up.

"You're back to normal, Gertrud. Don't worry..." Seinaru said, gently supporting her.

At this point, some of the Anthony familiars entered the room.

"Vat happened to the mistress?" They called out, confused, in a German accent.

"Don't worry, friends... I'll help you..." Gertrud said.

Her hands outstretched, Gertrud released a wave of energy that caused all the Anthonies in the barrier to turn into handsome servingmen, and the ever present stream of Adelberts above to transform into butterfly-winged scouts with night-vision goggles, regardless of their location in the barrier.

"Ve feel reborn, mistress. Ve thank you." The Anthonies said.

"This feels amazing, mistress." The Adelberts said.

Suddenly, the whole barrier began to shake.

"Treybey called out, "Extreme warning, everyone! The barrier is collapsing, and you must be extracted! Spellcasting: **U-N-I-T-E**!"

And with that, the Magical Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, and Gertrud and her familiars were teleported out of the barrier.

Meanwhile, in the Incubator plane of existence, where Kyubey plans his schemes...

A pipe that contained Gertrud's energy suddenly began to cease pumping energy and shattered, the energy returning to Gertrud, wherever she may be.

This startled Kyubey a bit, and he said, "What is this? Has Gertrud ceased being a witch? I don't understand..."

Suddenly, the various foes of the Sailor Senshi- the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, and the Shadow Galaxia- appeared around Kyubey.

"Well, well. It would seem as if we could get some kind of assistance in removing those wretched Sailor Senshi." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes. It was they who attacked your witch, Kyubey, and they must pay for it." Queen Beryl said.

"Well, if this is the case, I will allow you to assist me." Kyubey responded.

Back at the Purificators Castle, Treybey approached Gertrud.

"Listen well. I am going to shatter your soul gem to return your soul to your body. You will keep your powers and you will regain your emotions. Are you ready for this?"

Treybey then hit Gertrud's green soul gem with a sword, shattering it and causing Gertrud's soul to reenter her body.

"I feel so alive again..." Gertrud said.

Treybey then said, "Now, watch, team, as Gertrud's barrier falls apart, unable to sustain itself without her doing harmful acts against humanity..."

With this, the barrier appeared upon the screen, and began falling apart in a spectacular fashion.

"And as for you Watchers, you will simply need to come back to watch the Magical Girls fight again. Join us again for Magical Girls Unite. And remember: It is worth taking risks sometimes..."


	3. Chapter 2: The Jaws Of Fate

**CHAPTER 2: The Jaws Of Fate- Charlotte, the Dessert Witch**

Treybey said, "Welcome, Watchers. While you may think the witches will not cause trouble in your world, I assure you they will. And unless we continue to purify them, you will never be fully safe. Now, before we continue the purifying of the witches, let's remind ourselves about what happened last time..."

As a crystal ball showed moments from the fight with Gertrud, Treybey recited a rhyme:

 _"When everything started, I suppose_

 _Gertrud the witch enjoyed her rose,_

 _But then we came and battled well,_

 _and when we'd hit her like a bell,_

 _We called the Sailor Senshi here,_

 _Causing poor Gertrud to feel great fear,_

 _And with their power, to none's surprise,_

 _Gertrud was soon purified!"_

"And now that she's purifed, we can move on to our next target! Enter, heroes!" Treybey called out as Majibey slammed the Staff of Light onto the ground, causing all the Magical Girls he had enlisted to appear.

"So, who's next?" Seinaru asked.

"Our next target is the Dessert Witch, Charlotte. Remember, she's not as cute as she looks, and she packs a very sharp and deadly surprise."

"Hah! Against us, she's nothing!" Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Just be careful around her, friends!" Pickbey warned.

With this, they were teleported to Charlotte's barrier.

Charlotte didn't notice them. She was busy eating a cake.

"Hey! We're here to beat you, Charlotte!" Tone called out.

Charlotte turned towards them.

"Ooh! Some new friends! This should be fun!" She exclaimed.

Tone leapt up and slashed at Charlotte with his sword, knocking her down.

"Ow! You're mean! You're mean!" Charlotte screamed, quickly transforming into her worm form.

As she lunged at Tone, Sailor Mars suddenly tackled him and pushed him out of the way, making Charlotte miss him.

Staring into Sailor Mars' eyes, Tone uttered, "You saved me..."

"I'm starting to like you a bit..." Sailor Mars replied.

The Magical Girls began firing their attacks at Charlotte.

Back at the castle, Treybey could see that Charlotte was becoming out of hand and that the Magical Girls needed assistance.

"Spellcasting: **C-A-R-D**!"

A portal then opened up inside the barrier, and two girls- one with a staff, the second with a video camera- a boy wearing a Chinese outfit, and a small yellow beast appeared.

"Sakura, where are we?" The boy said, looking around.

"I don't know, Syaoran!" The girl with the staff replied.

Pickbey exclaimed, "Sakura? Isn't that the Cardcaptor I've heard so much about, Master?"

Treybey responded, "Yes, Pickbey, that is the Cardcaptor, Sakura Kinomoto, and her allies, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Keroberos!"

Charlotte turned towards them, ignoring the attacks from the rest of the Magical Girls.

"Looks like some morsels just wandered in! You're not cheese, but it will still be nice to eat you!"

Instantly, Sakura pulled out a card of some variety with the image of a cloaked being on it.

"Shadow card! Restrain this creature! Release!"

The card then released a shadowy substance that restrained Charlotte, and she began flailing widely, trying to get out.

"Release me! Now!" Charlotte roared.

Syaoran began slashing and stabbing Charlotte with a sword, while the girl with the camera, Tomoyo, filmed the whole thing.

"This is even more amazing than any of Sakura's fights with the cards!"

Eventually, Charlotte was tired out and weakened from Syaoran's assault, and Seinaru saw this as his opportunity to purify her.

Quickly bringing his staffs together, Seinaru said, "Charlotte, Magical Girl of Joy! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Charlotte! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Once again, he fired a massive sphere of light that quickly engulfed Charlotte.

"Arrrgghh! I guess I've had my last feast..." Charlotte hissed.

Charlotte then underwent a metamorphosis back to her human form of Nagisa.

"What happened? Am I a human again?" Nagisa asked.

"It's okay now, Nagisa. You're not a horrible witch anymore." Seinaru said, comforting her.

Nagisa then fired a shockwave from her hands, transforming her Pyotr familiars into adorable mice and her Polina familiars into beautiful nurses.

"Ooh! Mistress, we don't feel so bad anymore!" The Pyotrs said.

"Mistress, we feel so... Beautiful." The Polinas said.

Just like with Gertrud's barrier, the barrier soon began to shake.

Treybey quickly said, "Extreme warning, team! The barrier is collapsing, and I have no choice but to extract you! Spellcasting: **U-N-I-T-E**!"

With that, the Magical Girls, as well as Nagisa and her familiars, were pulled out of the barrier and returned to the castle.

As usual, Treybey, with Nagisa's permission, shattered her Soul Gem, returning her soul to her body.

"I feel like I've just been rejuvenated! Thank you so much, Treybey!"

And, once again, the Magical Girls watched as the barrier fell apart.

Kero took it rather badly, sobbing and wailing, "Now where am I going to have snacks? Where?"

"Now, Watchers, it seems as if you're going to have to wait again for our next attack. Do come back, for it will be very disappointing if you don't come..."


	4. Chapter 3: Fun, Games, And Boxes

**CHAPTER 3: Fun, Games, And Boxes- H.N. Elly, The Box Witch**

Treybey said, "Welcome, Watchers of illusion, to the castle of confusion! We will not rest until the worst of the witches is restored to their human form so that they can live again as humans. Now, perhaps you did not observe our previous assault upon a witch. Allow me to tell you how it went..."

Just like before, a crystal ball displayed images of the fight with Charlotte, and Treybey spoke in rhyme:

 _"The second witch we had to beat,_

 _Was Charlotte, known for eating sweets._

 _Tone nearly met death at her maw,_

 _But Sailor Mars saved him from her jaws,_

 _And then came Sakura, Cardcaptor girl,_

 _Her friends came too, right from her world,_

 _The Shadow restrained, and Syaoran attacked,_

 _Leaving Charlotte severely smacked,_

 _And then the spell was quickly cast,_

 _And Charlotte was purifed at last!"_

Majibey then picked up the wooden staff and moved to the center of the anti chamber.

"Now it is time to bring them into this chamber to tell them about their next target! Enter, heroes!" She exclaimed, slamming the staff down.

The magical girls were promptly teleported into the anti chamber.

"Now who are we going up against?" Seinaru asked.

"You're going to challenge the witch H.N. Elly. She's essentially a computer with wings. Beware of what she shows upon her screen. Good luck, magical girls."

With that, the magical girls were teleported into Elly's barrier.

Elly was busy looking over memories when she saw them approaching her.

"No! You won't take my memories! They're mine!"

"We haven't come for the memories- we've come to help you!" Isoshi said.

Elly began displaying their worst memories on her screen, forcing the Magical Girls to look away while they fired their attacks.

As a result, the attacks missed their mark and Elly was only hit by a few of them.

Treybey could already tell this was going disasteriously and that help would be required.

"Triple Spellcasting: **R-A-B-B-I-T, J-E-W-E-L,** and **G-A-M-E**!"

Three groups of heroes then appeared from portals.

The first was a small, young girl wearing a red leotard and bunny ears wielding a hammer, and accompanied by a small blue dragon.

The second was a girl wearing a purple minidress and carrying a sword and shield.

And the third was a group of five teenagers bearing videogame firearms.

The rabbit girl inquired, "This isn't Japan... Where am I?"

The sword girl uttered, "Did this have to happen to me again? First Gemworld, now this surreal place?"

The leader of the teens with firearms said, "Aw, and I was doing so well playing that game, too! Why would I be pulled from it?"

Pickbey uttered, "Rami Nana-Hikari, Princess Amethyst, and the Game-Hunters? Master, that's a bit much, isn't it?"

"It's the only way we'll beat Elly. They're experienced in dealing with things like that." Treybey replied.

"Hey, you big meanie!" Rami said, jumping up and slamming her hammer down upon Elly.

As Elly reeled from that attack, Amethyst said, "You're nothing compared to us!" and slashed and cut at Elly with her sword, and the witch crash landed onto the platform the Magical Girls were standing on.

The Magical Girls began beating up Elly, with Sailor Jupiter and Syaoran landing most of the hits.

When Elly tired to get back up, the Game-Hunters- Cade, Twen-Six, Nez, Snez, and Gensis- opened fire upon her and caused her to fall back down into the mass of Magical Girls.

Pretty soon, Elly was tired out from the assault and Seinaru was prepared to purify her.

Seinaru chanted, "H.N. Elly, Magical Girl Of Memories! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Elly! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Seinaru then fired his massive sphere of light and it quickly engulfed Elly.

"Noooooo! My memories... They'll be gone now! Nooooooooooo!"

She then underwent a metamorphosis back into a Magical Girl.

In her Magical Girl form, she was a white girl who had black hair that was tied up in twin pigtails and covered her eyes. She wore a blue and white dress with black trim, as well as blue shoes.

"I feel renewed... It's like a pleasant memory." She said in a soft tone.

"And we'll give you more pleasant memories, Elly." Seinaru replied, gently helping her back to her feet.

She then fired a massive shockwave from her body, turning her Daniyell and Jennifer familiars into strong delivery men.

"Hey, this feels better than being those marionette things! Thanks, mistress!"

As usual, the barrier began shaking, and the Magical Girls, Elly, and her familiars were quickly extracted by Treybey.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's dimension...

Another pipe shattered and sent energy flowing back to it's rightful owner.

"First Charlotte's pipe shattered, and now Elly's. I don't like this at all." Kyubey thought.

As he spoke, more villains appeared: a raccoon named Dr. Pon, a girl on a mech named Himiko, an overlord named Dark Opal, and the Midway Arcade Masters: Sinistar, Officer Bob, George, Lizzie, Ralph, the Wizard of Wor, and Ludwig Von Tokkentakker and his minions.

"Lady Galaxia, I don't like the looks of these guys!" Sailor Iron Mouse cried out

"Calm down, Iron Mouse. They look like they could join us. You, giant spaceship! Care to join our legion of villains?" Sailor Galaxia inquired.

"I am Sinistar! And yes, I'll join your crew of villains." Sinistar declared.

"I'll join too, largely because without my intellect, you are nothing!" Dr. Pon boasted.

"And I'll join because you need someone intimidating like me!" Dark Opal shouted.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Treybey had already shattered Elly's soul gem, and her soul had returned to her body.

"Ooh... I feel like I've been reborn. I remember every sad detail about my time with Kyubey. It was miserable." Elly moaned.

"I can imagine how it must have felt to turn into a witch. Don't worry Elly, you're safe with us. And as for you lot, you'll have to wait and see who we fight next. Just remember: You don't need reality when you've got adventure..."


	5. Chapter 4: A Prayer In The Shadows

**CHAPTER 4** : A Prayer In Darkness- Elsa Maria, The Shadow Witch

Treybey said, "Welcome, Watchers, pause a while, for here's adventure, female style! Our quest to purify and redeem the witches that Kyubey has created will not cease. Already, plans are underway for an attack, but while we plan, we must remind you of what happened previously..."

As usual, a crystal ball displayed images of the fight with Elly, and Treybey recited a rhyme:

 _"Next to fall in this grand game,_

 _H.N. Elly was her name,_

 _Her imagery caused much distress,_

 _Thereby hindering success,_

 _But a triple summoning soon ensued,_

 _With Rami, Cade, and Amethyst, too,_

 _They made Elly look like a disgrace,_

 _And soon she had a human face,_

 _As well as every other feature,_

 _Having been changed back from a witchy creature!"_

"Now it's time for our plans to be revealed to the Magical Girls! Enter, heroes!" Pickbey said while Majibey slammed the staff onto the ground.

"Who are we going to target today, Treybey?" Rikako asked.

"This time you'll be trying to purify Elsa Maria, the Shadow Witch. She's more dangerous than Elly was. She'll attack you if you get too close, and her Sebastian familiars will try to surround you. Don't let them do that! Good luck to you all."

As they were teleported away, Seinaru thought to himself, "At last. I've been waiting to purify this one for a long time. I've seen what her magical girl form looks like... She could be my lover..."

When they arrived, Seinaru saw Elsa Maria praying atop her shrine.

"Stop and listen to me! This doesn't have to be painful, Elsa Maria!" Seinaru said.

"Stop yelling, Seinaru, you'll get her attention!" Tone said.

But it was too late. Elsa Maria had heard Seinaru yelling.

"Sebastians! Attack these wretches who dare interrupt my prayers!"

With this, the serpentine Sebastian familiars encircled the Magical Girls, preparing to strike.

Treybey saw this and said, "Double Spellcasting: **B-R-O-O-M** and **S-C-A-L-E**!"

With this, a young brown haired girl and a horde of girls just as young lead by a girl dressed in pink flew in on broomsticks, distracting the Sebastians.

Pickbey gasped, "Master, that's Sally, the pioneer of the whole magical girl genre! And Doremi, too!"

"Indeed, Pickbey. These girls have much to learn on magic, but they still show great power over evil!" Treybey replied.

Sally said, "Come on, you silly creatures! Try and get us!"

Doremi also spoke up, saying, "Yeah, you ridiculous snakes! There's no way you'll get us!"

As the Sebastians lunged, she and and the Doremis began deftly dodging them and soon the Sebastians had tied themselves in knots.

Seinaru then began walking fowards, using his magic to protect himself from any further attacks from the Sebastians.

Eventually, he walked right up to Elsa Maria, and her attempts to force him back were futile as he put his staffs to her head.

He began chanting, "Elsa Maria, Magical Girl of Purity! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Elsa Maria! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Elsa Maria said, "So my time as a witch is up. I accept this. Perhaps I'll find joy as a girl..."

As she was purified and turned back into her Magical Girl form, Seinaru stepped back to observe how she looked.

Her main clothing motif, it seemed, was white: a white hat, white dress, white tassels, and white shoes. There were crosses all over her outfit, and she also wore a gold necklace of a cross. She had long dark blue hair that flowed down her back like a river.

Seinaru's breath caught at her beauty.

"Yes... At last, she's mine. Elsa Maria, do you like me?" Seinaru asked.

"You're confessing to me that quickly? We need to see how things play out, young one." Elsa Maria responded.

Seinaru then turned the Sebastians into powerful priests.

"See? I can make your friends less monstrous."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." The Sebastians said.

"Hmm... If you can make them nicer then I guess I could like you a bit." She said, taking his hand.

As they were teleported out of the barrier with the rest of the Magical Girls and the familiars, they held each other's hands and smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's dimension...

Another pipe shattered and the entropy of Elsa Maria was sucked back to it's rightful owner.

"Now Elsa Maria has fallen, too. I will find out who is interfering in our entropy collecting and make them pay."

A portal opened up, and a woman in a white dress emerged.

"I sense that this woman is beautiful on the outside, but her heart is as black as poison!" Tökkentäkker uttered.

"I am Majo Tourbillion, former queen of the Witch Kingdom. Humankind is a disgrace for what they've done to me." The woman said.

"I agree that the humans are bad. Join us and we can make them pay!" Dr. Pon called out.

"It's a deal, then." Tourbillion said.

Back at Purificators Castle, Treybey had already shattered Elsa Maria's soul gem and given her soul back to her.

"This is what it feels like to be reborn..." Elsa Maria smiled.

Treybey said, "I can tell that Seinaru may be in a relationship with Elsa Maria. Will it bloom into full love? Who knows? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out. Join us again for Magical Girls Unite."


	6. Chapter 5: The Caged Bird Screams

**CHAPTER 5: The Caged Bird Screams-Roberta, The Birdcage Witch**

Treybey said, "Welcome back, watchers. Now I bet you're wondering how Kyubey feels about his whole work being destroyed. To be honest, he probably doesn't feel anything. Remember, the Incubators are emotionless, so he can't register distress as an emotion. But since you're here, we might as well go over what happened last time..."

Once more, a crystal ball displayed images of the battle with Elsa Maria, while Reyebey recited a rhyme:

 _"In a bid to avoid being slayed_

 _Elsa Maria prayed and prayed_

 _When we came to put her down_

 _We nearly got snaked into the ground_

 _But another spell fell from my tounge_

 _Bringing in some girls who were young_

 _And they slowed the snakes down to a crawl_

 _So our Seinaru could have a ball_

 _And with a purified Elsa Maria back in the game_

 _Seinaru may have found a flame..."_

Pickbey said, "Now that you lot know what's happened before, it's time to fight in the present! Enter, heroes!", slamming the staff down.

When the magical girls were teleported in this time, Seinaru had Elsa Maria at his side.

"Alright, Elsa Maria, it's time for our first mission together." Seinaru said with a smile.

"It will be a pleasure to show you my skills, Seinaru." Elsa Maria replied.

"I can tell you two are getting along just fine. Now, today you'll be battling the Birdcage Witch Roberta. She's a hotheaded witch and will likely be unwilling to cooperate. I think the best course of action is to cause her to become fatigued from the fighting. Good luck to you all."

They were then teleported into Roberta's barrier, with Seinaru holding Elsa Maria's hand the whole way.

As they landed, they saw Roberta slamming and banging her cage around, clearly as enraged as usual.

"Arrrrgh! Why do I have to have such a boring life? Wait... Intruders! Arrrgh! I'll kill you all!" Roberta screamed, noticing the group.

"Come on, Elsa Maria, show me what you can do!" Seinaru exclaimed.

Elsa Maria brought her hands together and threw balls of darkness at Roberta, striking her cage and causing her to take damage from the attack.

Roberta then proceeded to lunge at them, forcing several Magical Girls as well as Seinaru and Elsa Maria to move out of the way.

"Hey, watch it, you caged creep!" Rami shouted.

Then Roberta tried to slam down on the magical girls, causing them to scatter.

"Woah! Watch out, she's really mad!" Hazuki shouted.

Treybey saw that things were not going well and knew that help was required.

"Spellcasting: **E-L-E-M-E-N-T**!"

After that spell was cast, a portal opened and five girls with wings emerged from the portal.

Pickbey gasped, "The Guardians, or W.I.T.C.H? Master, whatever will you think of summoning next?"

"Pickbey, they may not be from any anime, but they are close enough to count. Besides, are you going to argue with magical girls that can wield the elements of water, fire, earth, and air?" Treybey responded.

"Certainly not!" Pickbey said.

"Come on! Let's teach this oversized birdcage a lesson!" The leader of W.I.T.C.H, Will Vandom, said.

One of the girls, Hay Lin, began creating gusts of wind that knocked the cage around and disorented Roberta.

Roberta then was splashed with water by another girl, Irma, before being ensnared and shaken by vines created by the blonde girl named Cornelia.

The last of the five newcomers, a black girl named Taranee, flung a fireball right at Roberta, throwing her for a loop.

"That's how we roll! Nice job, girls!" Will said.

Seinaru saw that this was his opportunity to purify Roberta, so, as Elsa Maria grabbed his hand, he put his staffs together.

As he chanted, "Roberta, Magical Girl Of Romance! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Roberta! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!", he observed that Elsa Maria did it, too, making the ensuing sphere of light bigger than usual.

"Nooooo! I got beaten! No, no, no, nooooooooooooo!" Roberta screamed in fury as she was engulfed by the ensuing sphere of light.

Seinaru stepped back and watched as Roberta landed, observing how she looked when turned back into human form.

She didn't look angry at all, she looked rather calm instead. She had short light green hair with three red feathers in it and wore a black waist-length dress. Her right leg had a long stocking and a boot, while her left leg had a shoe with a lacy object above it.

"Phew... I feel much better now. I thank you, child, for saving me. You're like an angel of redemption." Roberta uttered, staggering to her feet.

"Roberta, your anger never was the solution to your troubles." Seinaru said wisely.

She then unleashed a wave of energy that turned all the Gotz familiars into emerald green birds.

"Our mistress has given us a new body. We are true birds at last!" The Gotz shouted.

The barrier soon began collapsing, and Treybey was quick to pull everyone out of the barrier.

In Kyubey's dimension...

The tube containing Roberta's entropy was shattered, and her entropy was sent back to her.

"Now Roberta has fallen, too. That is not good, for her anger produced a lot of entropy for me." Kyubey murmured.

A portal opened up, and a man in robes, alongside some other beings, appeared.

"What is this place, Phobos?" A Naga-like creature hissed.

"I have no clue, Cedric. But I will find out soon enough." The man in robes replied.

"I think I can tell you where you are. You're in a dimension where the forces of evil have conspired." Tourbillion told them.

"In that case, we'd like to join this army of villains." Phobos requested.

"Your request has been granted. You are now part of this group of villains." Tourbillion replied.

Back at the Purificators castle, Roberta's soul had been returned to her.

"Now I feel whole and alive again, Treybey. I swear, Kyubey will pay for his treachery against me." Roberta said, smiling.

Treybey said, "We've got a big operation prepared for the next time we meet. I bet you're wondering, what do we have planned? You'll just have to wait and see. Join us again soon, for Magical Girls Unite."


	7. Chapter 6: The Symphony Of Terror

**CHAPTER 6: The Symphony Of Terror- Oktavia, The Mermaid Witch**

Treybey said, "Watchers, you've arrived not a moment too soon. We are about to purify one of the Madoka Quintet. They know just how bad Kyubey's contracts are above all other girls. But, before we can fight the witch and purify her, we must recall how the last witch was defeated..."

Once more, a crystal ball began displaying images from the fight with Roberta, and Treybey recited a rhyme:

 _"Roberta was in a dreadful rage,_

 _Stuck in a very small birdcage,_

 _Her fury made her quite the threat,_

 _But we came out on top, and you can bet_

 _That we had some help before it was won,_

 _From W.I.T.C.H, united five as one_

 _Their elemental attacks were very tough,_

 _And soon Roberta had enough,_

 _From feathers to flesh, she returned to girl_

 _That's five witches returned to this world!"_

Majibey then called out, "It's time to get this operation underway! Enter, heroes!", and slammed down the Staff of Light.

The Magical Girls appeared in the room, and Rikako asked, "Who we gonna beat up today?"

Treybey exclaimed, "Your target today is the first of the Madoka Quintet, Oktavia, the witch form of Sayaka Miki. She will likely toss many wooden wheels at you during your encounter with her. Also, beware of her sword. She hasn't lost her touch with a blade."

Just then, the screen in their room showed the image of a hallway in a mountain with a black robed Purifacator wearing a skull shaped helmet standing over a cauldron. With him were a Purifacator in a brown robe, a Purifacator in grey armor wearing an eyepatch, a Purifacator with green skin, and a Purifacator wearing a red open shirt armed with a cutlass.

"Lord Fearbey and the Opposition? What in the world do they want?" Pickbey gasped.

Lord Fearbey uttered, "Listen, Treybey, for I have a very good offer for you. I know that we have long clashed over control of the dungeon where you often send stupid adventurers. However, I think we can both agree that Kyubey is a much greater issue than that. I suggest that we form a temporary truce to deal with Kyubey and the witches. What do you think?"

"I begrudgingly accept this offer. But do you even know how to summon magical girls?" Treybey demanded.

"I know very well how to summon magical girls to this world, and I'll even give you a demonstration during today's battle." Lord Fearbey replied.

"Very well. Now, let us purify Sayaka!" Treybey said, and the Magical Girls were soon teleported into Oktavia's barrier.

When they arrived, Oktavia appeared before them with a fearful fanfare.

"Yes! Yes! It is I, the magnificent Oktavia Von Seckendorff! And now begins the melody of your certain doom! Holgers, begin the symphony!" Oktavia bellowed.

With that, the orchestra of Holger familiars in front of Oktavia began playing music while her Klarissa familiars behind her began dancing in synchronization.

"Well, you can't say Oktavia didn't come with a decent atmosphere to her fight. The rest of the witches didn't even bother to play music!" Isoshi chuckled.

The Sailor Senshi began performing their attacks and firing them at Oktavia, hitting the Mermaid Witch dead on.

"Not bad, imprudent fools! But I will not be defeated like this!" Oktavia shouted, throwing wheels at the Magical Girls.

The heroes moved out of the way, and Sakura summoned the Shot, which quickly slammed into Oktavia at high speed.

"Ooh, that actually hurt a bit! It's time I cut you heroes up!" Oktavia roared.

With that, Oktavia began slashing at them with her sword.

Amethyst blocked the blade while Rami bashed Oktavia with her hammer and the Game-Hunters began shooting at her tail.

"Arrrgghhhh! You are really becoming a nuisance now!" Oktavia bellowed.

Sally began firing spells at Oktavia and the Doremis began doing the same, knocking her backwards, all the while deftly avoiding her attempts to swat them out of the air.

"Enough with this mischief! I am the greatest maestro in the world! You cannot stop me!" Oktavia hissed.

The Guardians began shooting their elemental attacks at the Jumbotron above, causing it to fall upon Oktavia, doing a lot of damage to her.

"Grrrrrrr! Stop attempting to beat me! Don't you get that this is hopeless?" Oktavia snarled.

Lord Fearbey could see that now was a good time to summon some Magical Girls.

"Spellcasting: **M-U-S-I-C!** " Lord Fearbey called out.

A portal opened up, and several mechanically armored girls appeared.

"Are dose da musically powered Symphogears, yer Lordship? Dey certainly look like dem." The brown robed Purifacator, named Handsbey, said.

"Of course they're the Symphogears, Handsbey, you fool! Who else would they be? No other magical girl looks like them!"

Hibiki Tachibana, the leader of the Synthogears, leapt up and landed a heavy punch to Oktavia's face.

"Take this, you worthless mermaid!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Oktavia was blown backwards, and the purified witches and Purifacator champions began pummeling her.

The witches used different attacks, too- Gertrud slashed at her with her scissor blades, Nagisa summoned smaller versions of her worm form which bit her, Elly began displaying images of her life, making her less willing to fight, and Roberta tossed exploding birds at her.

At last, Oktavia was left in a state where she could hardly even move, and Seinaru saw that he could easily purify her now.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria chanted, "Sayaka! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Sayaka! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the ensuing sphere of light engulfed Oktavia, the stool which she sat upon began to crumble and soon fell apart, causing her to fall to the ground.

"No, no, no! This will not happen! I will not be turned back into Sayaka! Noooooooo!"

Her body soon began transforming back, the sphere of light effortlessly shattering her witch form and turning her back into Sayaka.

Sayaka struggled, and soon got back to her feet, causing the Holgers to cease playing music and the Klarissas to stop dancing.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends?" Sayaka asked, clearly confused.

"Hello, Sayaka. My name is Seinaru Hikari." Seinaru said with a chuckle, walking forward.

"How do you know my name?" Sayaka asked, in shock.

"I come from an organization of Incubators who understand just how bad Kyubey's contracts are. We don't kill the witches like Kyubey would want us to do. Instead, we purify them and allow them to regain their souls. In fact, you might recognize my companion as a witch that you have faced before." Seinaru explained, as Elsa Maria walked to his side.

"Wait... Is that the shadowy witch? The one who was praying?" Sayaka gasped.

"Yes. Her name is Elsa Maria. She is actually a very kind and pure girl. But you would have never known it. I now invite you to break your ties with Kyubey and join us." Seinaru said, extending his hand.

"I accept. I was stupid to have fallen for Kyubey's ruse." Sayaka sobbed.

As she cried, a shockwave came out of her body and turned the Holgers into handsome musicians and the Klarissas into beautiful dancers.

"What happened to my familiars?" Sayaka asked, stopping her crying.

"Even the familiars get a new chance at life. As you can see, your familiars have been transformed as well." Seinaru explained.

"What happens now? Is this really a new beginning for me?" Sayaka inquired.

"Now... We leave this barrier." Seinaru said as they began being teleported out of the barrier.

Sayaka watched as everyone, including her familiars, were teleported out of the barrier.

She was the last to be teleported out, smiling as the warmth of the spell engulfed her.

In Kyubey's dimension...

Kyubey watched in horror as Oktavia's entropy was returned to Sayaka's body.

"One of the Quintet has been beaten. How could this have happened? They were stronger than any witch I'd ever created." Kyubey asked, confused.

A tall, blonde woman appeared from a portal.

"Now who might you be, Madame?" Phobos asked.

"I am known as Fine. Where have I ended up?" The woman inquired.

"You've ended up in a dimension where evil forces have united. Do you wish to join us?" Phobos asked.

"I will join this army of evil." Fine said.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Sayaka's soul gem had been shattered and her soul had returned to her body.

"I can still transform and fight evil, right?" Sayaka asked, rejuvenated with her soul back in her.

"Yes, Sayaka, that is still possible, for now you have signed a contract with us and soul gems are not required to transform when working for us." Treybey mused.

"You must admit, Treybey, our assist was excellently timed. Oktavia stood no chance when the Symphogears turned up." Lord Fearbey boasted.

Treybey said "We'll be honest and say that Lord Fearbey really did do a number on Oktavia, enough for us to purify her. Will he lead us far? Who knows? But one thing is certain- our next move will be very unpredictable with him around..."

((Author's Note: Would you readers care to give me some advise on what you want in the story?))


	8. Chapter 7: A Rumble On The Highway

**CHAPTER 7: A Rumble On The Highway- Gisela, The Silver Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "It's nice to see you fools are back. You might be wondering why you're in my mountain and not Treybey's ridiculous castle. We agreed from now on that we'll alternate in greeting you. Anyway, we'll tell you silly Watchers what you missed, but not in rhyme. Only Treybey does that, and we're not like him."

Lord Fearbey's cauldron began displaying images of the battle with Oktavia, and he said, "We took on that worthless mermaid Oktavia Von Seckendorff last time. Each Magical Girl had a part to play in her downfall. And near the end we summoned the musically sensitive Symphogears who really ruined Oktavia's day. Oh, and did we mention that Oktavia's true form was one of the Madoka Quintet, Sayaka Miki? Well, we finally purified her and got one of the Quintet back from being a witch."

Then the armored Purifactor, named Scarbey, said, "I think Treybey's summoned the magical girls by this point, your Lordship. Shall we start watching the fun?"

Lord Fearbey replied, "Alright, Scarbey, let's check out what they're up to and learn whatever witch is next on the hit list."

In the Purifacators Castle, Treybey was briefing the Magical Girls on their next target.

Treybey told them, "You're going to face the Silver Witch Gisela this time. Be wary, for though she looks rusty and out of shape at first, the smoke will surely clear at some point. Then she will likely attempt to run you over. Good luck, you will surely need it this time around."

With this, the heroes were teleported into Gisela's barrier. The whole place looked like a highway going through a city, except it was constantly moving, even though everyone was standing still. Speedometers and other thing one might see on the dashboard of a vehicle filled the sky.

"Alright, where's that silly witch Gisela?" Rikako asked.

Almost instantly, a large rusted being covered in smoke appeared before them.

"That's her, alright. Let's get her, quick!" Seinaru shouted.

The Magical Girls quickly began attacking Gisela, who attempted to swat them away with her arms.

"How dare you attack me! All I want to do is see the shore with my friends! Is that too much to ask?" Gisela hissed.

"We're here to help you, Gisela! Calm down and stop attacking us!" Tone called out.

The smoke around her body suddenly dissipated, and Gisela suddenly transformed a silver motorbike that, bizarrely, stood on two legs.

"Hahahahahaha! Now I'm really going to stop you!" Gisela roared.

Gisela then got down so that her wheels touched the ground and charged forwards, and many of the Magical Girls were forced to jump out of the way.

"Great, now how are we going to catch up to her?" Cornelia asked.

Lord Fearbey saw that Gisela was now attempting to put as much distance between herself and the Magical Girls as possible.

"Spellcasting: **A-N-D-R-O-I-D**!" Lord Fearbey exclaimed.

With that, a portal opened up and a girl with black hair on a motorbike wearing a full body biker outfit sped out of it.

She began chasing Gisela, using her bike to get very close to her, even going so far as to touch her several times.

"Ahhhhhh! Who are you?" Gisela shouted at this unwanted visitor.

"Sometimes I'm a biker, but the truth is... **HONEY FLASH**!" The girl cried out.

As she said that, she leapt off her bike and her clothing vanished, soon replaced by a new outfit.

Her hair had changed to red, and she had red pieces of clothing over the top half of her body. She wore black pants, white gloves and boots, and had a small ribbon tied to her right arm. She wielded a elegant looking sword.

"The Warrior of Love, Cutie Honey!" She said, finishing her speech.

The green skinned Purifactor, Lissbey, said, "Your Lordsssship, that'ssss the magical girl who pioneered both beauty and transssssformationsssss!"

Lord Fearbey said, "Yes, Lissbey, I'm aware she does that. And all to avenger her father's death- a noble cause, I will admit."

Cutie Honey stuck her sword into Gisela and caused her to flip over and crash.

"Arrrgh! Now my dreams are ruined!" Gisela wailed.

The Magical Girls had been chasing them on foot and had seen the entire incident.

Sally, in particular, looked shocked at what had happened.

"Honey? Is that really you?" Sally asked, amazed.

"Sally? I can't believe you're here, too!" Honey exclaimed.

The two hugged each other, prompting Isoshi to ask, "How do you two know each other?"

"Once, we went on an adventure with other pioneers of the genre. Maybe more will show up later!" Honey suggested.

Meanwhile, Seinaru and Elsa Maria were just about to purify Gisela.

They chanted, "Gisela, Magical Girl Of Determination! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Gisela! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the ensuing sphere of light engulfed Gisela, she screamed, "Now I'll never see the shore! Damn it all! Why must this happen to me?"

Gisela soon turned back into her magical girl form and landed with an impressive silver motorbike with hints of lilac on some of the parts.

She had silver hair and lilac eyes and wore a black apparatus with an antenna on top on her head. She wore a black dress with silver lines on it and lilac gloves and boots.

"What happened? I don't feel so evil anymore. I feel different and good." Gisela muttered.

"You're purified, Gisela. Now you can never become a witch again." Seinaru told her.

Gisela then relased a shock wave that turned her Dora familiars, which looked like clouds of smoke with a rusty mechanical arm sticking out, into armor clad biker girls.

"Mistress, we feel so amazing and pure now. Thank you so much!"

At this point the barrier began collapsing and Gisela, her familiars, and the Magical Girls were all pulled out of the barrier.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's Dimension...

Yet another pipe had shattered and the entropy of Gisela had been returned to it's rightful owner.

"Now Gisela has been defeated, too. Whoever is doing this doesn't know what they're up against." Kyubey mused.

A portal opened up and seven beings emerged- a woman clad in golden armor, a woman in a cobalt skintight suit, a girl in a scarlet kimono, a man in black and white, an armored man, a woman with blonde hair in red wearing a purple mask, and a female demon with yellow and blue skin.

"This isn't my chateau! Where are we, Panther Zora, and who are these guys?" The blonde in red, named Sister Jill, called out.

"Is that supposed to be Sister Jill? She looks a lot younger than the one we know!" The golden armored woman, called Gold Claw, snarled.

"Why am I here and not in Cosplay City? And who are these people?" The armored man, known as Dolmeck, asked.

"You're in a dimension of pure evil, fellow villains. Do you wish to join us in our schemes?" Fine asked them.

"You bet! This sounds like fun!" The girl in the kimono, named Scarlet Claw, exclaimed.

"Panther Claw forever! May our evil ways shine as bright as the sun!" The demon, known only as Panther Zora, shouted out.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Gisela had her soul returned to her and her soul gem shattered and they were now watching the barrier collapse.

"I can still see the shore some time, though, right? That's what keeps me determined!" Gisela inquired.

"Yes, Gisela, you will see the shore soon enough, when we finally deal with Kyubey's plans." Treybey said to her.

Lord Fearbey then said, "Watchers, we're just about done with today's battle, so you'll have to tune in next time to see what witch gets beaten up next. So join us again for Magical Girls Unite, as I really do like these little sessions we have."


	9. Chapter 8: A Pampering For The Ages

**CHAPTER 8: A Pampering For The Ages- Uhrmann, the Canine Witch**

Treybey said, "Ah, you're back. It's good to see you again, Watchers. It was getting rather boring without you coming to see us purify the witches. We certainly do approve of your support. Now, let us recall what happened last time when we met..."

A crystal ball displayed images from the fight with Gisela, and Treybey, as usual, spoke in rhyme:

 _"Speeding all around her lair,_

 _Gisela seemed to display little care,_

 _So we tried to keep up the pace,_

 _But began losing her infernal race,_

 _Suddenly, with quite a smash,_

 _We heard the words "Honey Flash!"_

 _And then, since things had gone astray,_

 _Cutie Honey came to save the day,_

 _Gisela soon met her match,_

 _And was transformed back in a swatch!"_

Pickbey exclaimed, "It's time to reveal who we'll take out next! Enter, heroes!" and slammed the staff down.

The Magical Girls soon appeared in the antechamber, and Tone asked, "Who will we take on today?"

"Your target today is the Canine Witch, Uhrmann. We know little of her attacks, or anything else about her for that matter. Expect anything from this one. Good luck!"

They were soon teleported into Urhmann barrier, which looked like a hideous combination of a department store and a doghouse. Above, familiars known as Bartels floated around like creepy manniquins.

"Where is this dog witch? I want to know so that we can take it down!" Irma inquired, looking around.

Just then, a white dog-like witch with a pink mane appeared, though, horrifyingly, it had no head.

"How dare you interrupt my pampering session! I will not tolerate this! Prepare to die!" Uhrmann roared.

With this, Uhrmann leapt at the magical girls, trying to pin them under her.

The Magical Girls leapt out of the way and began attacking Uhrmann, striking her legs and making her weak.

Treybey saw an opening to summon another group of magical girls and called out, "Spellcasting: **A-N-I-M-A-L**!"

Another portal opened up and a group of magical girls with animal features emerged from it.

Majibey asked, "I heard about these ones. Mew Mews, they're called, right?"

Treybey responded with, "Yes, Majibey. The Mew Mews are some of the most respected magical girls in the world. They'll be a great asset to our operations."

Ichigo, the leader of the Mew Mews, who wore a pink dress-like outfit and had cat ears and a cat tail, pulled out a bell and said, "I'll show you that cats are always better than dogs, nyaa!"

With that, she unleashed her attack, the Ribbon Strawberry Check, and blasted Urhmann into the wall.

"Ooooh! That really hurt me! Minions, please help!" Urhmann roared.

Tone and Sailor Mars began slashing and shooting at the Bartels before they could reach Urhmann, knocking them to the ground.

Seinaru saw that Uhrmann was weakened enough to be transformed back.

He and Elsa Maria chanted, "Uhrmann, Magical Girl of Loyalty! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Uhrmann! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the ensuing sphere of light engulfed Uhrmann, she exclaimed, "All I wanted to do was be at the center of everyone's attention! Is that really too much to ask from someone? This isn't fair! It just isn't right! Arrrrgh!"

Seinaru and Elsa Maria stepped back to watch as Uhrmann was turned back into her magical girl self.

She had pink hair and light pink eyes in her human form. She wore a very frilly fuchsia dress that covered her hands and a pair of periwinkle shoes.

"Hmmm... I suddenly feel much better. What happened to me?" She asked.

"You've been turned back into a normal girl. It's alright now, Uhrmann." Seinaru said, comforting her.

Uhrmann then released a purifying wave that turned all the Bartels into Fawkes-Masked men.

"These masks fit us perfectly, mistress. It really does give off a lifeless appearance." The Bartels mumbled in unison.

Soon the barrier began to collapse and the Magical Girls, as well as Uhrmann and her familiars, were pulled out.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's Dimension...

Yet another pipe had shattered, sending entropy back to its rightful owner.

"Why does this have to happen? Another witch has fallen and now I have lost more precious entropy."

As he said this, a grey skinned being with long ears wearing a blue robe appeared, along with three other grey skinned beings with long ears.

"Hmmm... This place looks most interesting. It might not be our mothership, but it appears to be filled with villains." The robed being, named Deep Blue, mused.

"Well, we're busy preparing for a master plan. Would you care to join us, hotshot?" Sister Jill asked.

"I will gladly join your army of villains." Deep Blue replied.

Back at the Purifacators Castle, Treybey had shattered Uhrmann's soul gem and returned her soul to her body.

"So I'm not a lich anymore? Awesome! I can live life to my fullest again!" Uhrmann exclaimed.

Treybey said, "Indeed, Uhrmann, things are back to normal for you. And as for you lot, you'll have to wait and see who will be defeated next. Join us again soon for Magical Girls Unite."


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble On The Wires

**CHAPTER 9: Trouble On The Wires- Patricia, The School Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "So, you Watchers have returned to see us defeat a witch once again, I presume. Well, I'm certain that whatever Treybey has planned is going to be rather thrilling. Pity we Purifacators can't take part in it, as we lack any sort of weapon. But those magical girls we summon? They're excellent! Now, let's remind ourself a of what shenanigans we got into last time..."

Lord Fearbey's cauldron displayed images of the fight with Urhmann, and he said, "Now, Urhmann is a rather drab witch when you think about it. It's just a headless dog. Even the most pathetic and useless Incubator could come up with a better one. Regardless, we battled the worthless animal like no one else could. Her fate was sealed when those Mew Mews showed up and their leader, Ichigo Momomiya, blasted it with that bell she's always got on her. So, Urhmann has been purified now, and I think it's for the better. She looks much better as a girl anyway.

The Purifactor armed with a cutlass, named Raptbey, snarled, "I think it be time to see just what those scallawags have got in store, yer Lordship!"

Lord Fearbey responded, "Yes, Raptbey, it's time to see who Treybey and the Powers That Be are planning to battle next. Come on then, Watchers, let's go!"

The Magical Girls had been assembled in Treybey's antechamber.

Treybey told them,, "Listen well. Your next target is the Class Representative Witch, Patricia. She's going to try to hit you with a lot of chairs when she's above you. And her minions, the Mathieus, will keep you on your toes. Plus, you're fighting on threads and telephone wires in the sky, so try not to fall off. Good luck!"

They were then teleported into Patricia's barrier, which was, as Treybey said, a series of clotheslines and telephone wires in the sky.

"I bet this Patricia creep will look like a nightmare." Isoshi mentioned.

Just then, a being that looked like a schoolgirl appeared. It had no head, and it also had a pair of extra arms. The most horrifying part was that it had a third pair of arms where it's legs should be. It was clinging onto the clotheslines.

"That's her! Let's get her, girls!" Sailor Moon shouted.

The Magical Girls began attacking Patricia as she moved from line to line.

"Do you miserable students really think you can stop me? ME? You'll regret this!" Patricia roared.

As she leapt above them, she sent a barrage of chairs from under her skirt, hitting the Magical Girls.

The Mathieus then appeared. They looked to be schoolchildren without the top halves of their bodies, and they wore ice skates as well.

They began skating towards the Magical girls, forcing them to jump to other lines.

Lord Fearbey saw that things were not going so well and that, once again, assistance was required.

He exclaimed, "Spellcasting: **C-L-O-T-H-E-S**!"

With this, seven people emerged from a portal, lead by two girls who... were rather scandalously clothed and had much of their bodies exposed.

Treybey shouted, "Oh, my! Is that really your idea of magical girls, Lord Fearbey? Just look at what their leaders are wearing! It's too skimpy for my taste!"

Lord Fearbey replied with, "Shut up, Treybey! While Ryuko and her sister Satsuki are scantily clad indeed, that's supposed to be the point! Plus, they're excellent at fighting, so are you going to complain? Further, they've brought along the hilarious Mako and Satsuki's four lieutenants. That should be enough to satisfy you!"

Ryuko exclaimed, "Alright, I have no idea where the hell I am, but if it's a fight you creeps want, I'll gladly provide!"

Satsuki grumbled, "It would seem as if my aid is required in this bizarre place."

The seven characters began attacking the Mathieus, causing the Mathieus to fall to lower lines.

Treybey was looking in both shock and disgust at the fighting, and decided to summon another Magical Girl to fight Patricia.

He exclaimed, "Spellcasting: **C-A-N-N-O-N**!"

Another portal opened up and a girl wearing an open coat, a bra and shorts, and wielding a massive blaster in one of her hands, landed on one of the telephone wires.

Treybey exclaimed, "Now here's a magical girl who might be a little scantily clad, but at least she's not as bad as those two that Lord Fearbey summoned! Additionally, she has spent her entire life fighting against her rivals, and she has gotten much better at it! I give you Black Rock Shooter in all her glory!"

Black Rock Shooter pointed her blaster at Patricia and fired, sending Patricia crashing down to the telephone wires beside her.

"Ooohhhh... That hurt. That really hurt. I hope you get detention for that..." Patricia groaned.

Tone and Sailor Mars began assaulting Patricia with a barrage of fireballs and sword swipes, weakening her enough to be purifed.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then leapt down and landed beside Patricia.

They chanted, "Patricia, Magical Girl Of Intellegence! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Patricia! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Patricia gasped as she was engulfed by the ensuing sphere of light, screaming, "How could this happen to me? I won't go out like this! Arrrgh!"

Seinaru and Elsa Maria stepped back and watched as Patricia was turned back into a human.

She looked simple in appearance, wearing only a black school uniform without shoes and red glasses that suited her appearence nicely. She had short black hair as well.

"It's all coming back to me now... I remember everything, how Kyubey left me lying there as I begged for it to stop... I never wanted to be a witch. I'm sorry..." Patricia cried.

As she wept, she released a shockwave that turned all the Mathieus into acutal school children.

"Mistress, do not fear. We have finally gained sentience and are no longer things that are controlled by you." They spoke in union.

"What? You're normal humans now? I don't believe it! Friends at last!" She exclaimed, hugging one of them.

"See, Elsa Maria? All Patricia ever wanted was to have a happy life with friends she could rely on to support her." Seinaru mused.

"I understand that. She seems as gentle as can be when comforted. That's the thing with witches- they're actually nice and friendly when they're purified by you."

The barrier soon began collapsing, and everyone, including Patricia and the Mathieus, were teleported back to the Purifactors Castle.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's Dimension...

Patricia's pipe had shattered and her entropy was being transported back to her, out of Kyubey's grasp.

"Patricia has fallen, too. I cannot believe this. I am losing many witches and much entropy as well. This is a nightmare to my race."

Just then, a portal opened up and a girl with blonde hair wearing a small pink dress and a purple eyepatch emerged from it.

"Hey, Lady Ragyo! This place looks like it's a lot of fun and a nice place for our operations!" The girl, named Nui, called out.

A woman with hair that had rainbow undertones wearing white emerged from the portal.

"I see. This will be an excellent staging ground for our schemes." The woman, known as Ragyo, spoke with a sinister smile.

Another portal opened up and a girl wearing a small black dress and glasses wielding a scythe emerged.

"Hmmmm... I cannot tell where this is. But I assure you, we can plan to defeat Black Rock Shooter from this place." The girl, named Dead Master, cackled.

Three more girls emerged from the same portal- a girl with wheels on her legs named Chariot, a girl with devil horns named Black Gold Saw, and a girl with a pair of mechanical arms named Strength.

"So, we have more guests. Would you like to join our forces?" Deep Blue asked them.

"Of course. It's anything to stop Black Rock Shooter from defeating us!" Chariot replied.

"And we'll join in, too. It's sure to be a lot of fun!" Nui added, jumping up and down.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Patricia's soul gem had been shattered and her soul had been returned.

"Now I feel rejuvenated and ready to fight again! My strength has returned to me!" Patricia screamed out in joy.

Lord Fearbey said, "There you go, Watchers, we've turned another one of those horrible witches back into a magical girl! We've just about wrapped up our fighting for now, so you'll have to come back next time to see who we fight. Join us again for Magical Girls Unite."


	11. Chapter 10: The Scribbles Of Madness

**CHAPTER 10: The Scribbles Of Madness- Albertine, The Scribbling Witch**

Treybey said, "You've returned again, watchers. Welcome back, as we now prepare for another battle. Now, there are witches that we might have missed in our conquest. However, when we purify the final member of the Quintet, we will be able to purify all remaining witches. Now, let's recall how our last battle went..."

As always, the crystal ball displayed images of the battle with Patricia, and Treybey recited a rhyme,

 _"In a deadly spidery dance,_

 _Patricia kept her foes entranced,_

 _To stop her, Fearbey first summoned those,_

 _With very little in the way of clothes,_

 _And on her they caused lots of pain,_

 _But to truly prevail again,_

 _We needed another girl to appear,_

 _One without any kind of fear,_

 _So we summoned BRS,_

 _And things went well without a mess,_

 _And purification soon ensued,_

 _Another day that Kyubey will rue!"_

Majibey then said, "Time once again for many heroics! Enter, heroes!" and slammed the staff down.

The magical girls soon appeared in the antechamber, and Isoshi asked, "Who are we going to fight today?"

"You're going up against the infantile wrath of Albertine today. She will not be easy to fight, and will likely think of it as a game. Also, be cautious of her hiding behind blocks during the fight. Good luck!"

The magical girls were teleported into Albertine's barrier, which resembled the inside of a toybox. Toys lay scattered all around the room. There were scribbles of various things all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. Familiars known as Anjas raced around in cars and planes.

"What a mess this place is. This Albertine person must not know the meaning of cleaning up. On that subject, where is she hiding?" Cornelia asked.

They then saw a rather humanoid being scribbling on the floor, laughing to herself the entire time. It's most distinct feature was it's curly yellow hair.

"There she is! Come on, let's turn her back into a girl." Sally exclaimed.

They began to head in Albertine's direction, causing her to stop her scribbling and look up.

"Huh? Someone must want to play with me! This should be fun!" Albertine cackled.

Albertine began scribbling things on the walls and removing them and throwing them at the magical girls.

The magical girls were forced to dodge the scribbles while attacking Albertine.

Albertine then hid behind a bunch of blocks, and screamed out, "Anjas! Get them before they hurt me again!"

The Anjas began flying and driving in a circle around the magical girls, shooting scribbled missiles at them.

The magical girls had to move around and dodge this barrage of fire, for they were not allowed to harm the familiars as part of the rules of the witch hunts.

Treybey saw that things were going wrong and that help was required.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **C-L-U-B**!"

A portal opened up and a bunch of fairy-like girls and their friends emerged from it.

Will and her friends were enraged at the sight of this.

"THE WINX CLUB? I will not stand for seeing our rivals here!" She shouted.

Pickbey asked, "Master, is there something here that I'm not seeing? Why is W.I.T.C.H getting so angry at the Winx Club?"

Treybey responded, "It's a long standing rivalry between the two series. They really don't like each other, but they'll have to end this rivalry if they want to get anywhere."

Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, exclaimed, "Wait... Will and her stupid friends are here? I won't tolerate this! Not one bit!"

Treybey spoke to her, telepathically, "Never mind that, Bloom! Just attack the blocks around the area!"

Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club- Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna- began knocking over the blocks, leaving Albertine with nowhere to run.

Tone and Sailor Mars soon began blasting and slashing Albertine, leaving her on the floor, slamming her hand down in anger.

"Aw, you're all so mean! I'm telling my mom, then you'll all be in trouble!" Albertine sobbed.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then decided now was the time to purify Albertine.

They chanted, "Albertine, Magical Girl Of Fun! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Albertine! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

A sphere of light soon engulfed Albertine, and she screamed out, "Ahhhhh! You're all bullies! Why can't you just have fun with me? Why? Whyyyyyyyy?"

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then walked backwards, observing how Albertine looked after being purified.

She looked very, very unorthodox in her general appearance. She wore a small crown and still had blonde, curly hair, though it now had two small pigtails with red and cyan bows. She wore a lilac shirt with white sleeves, which matched her eyes, as well as white shorts with cyan and blue straps. Two bows were attached to her shorts, one light blue and one dark blue. She were different leggings- one was red with yellow stars and the other had grey and blue stripes. She had green and yellow striped shoes with red bottoms and red bows attached to them.

"Ooh, I don't feel so bad anymore! Thank you so much! You're my best friend now!" Albertine exclaimed, hugging Seinaru.

Seinaru smiled and said, "Albertine, you just love having fun with people, don't you? Don't worry, there will be a lot of fun for you when we get back to the castle."

Albertine then released a wave that turned all the Anjas into kids driving cars and planes.

"Albertine, we'll be friends with you forever now! This will be great!" The Anjas called out.

The barrier soon began collapsing, and the Magical Girls, Albertine, and the Anjas were all teleported out.

In Kyubey's Dimension...

Another pipe shattered, and Albertine's entropy was returned to her body.

"Albertine has fallen, too. I will not stand for this. Whoever is doing this must pay." Kyubey mumbled.

A portal opened up and three fairies, an armored man, and a well dressed man emerged from it.

"Man, Icy, it is so good to be out of that sickly sweet place! Now, where are we?" One of the fairies, known as Stormy, asked.

"I don't know, but look, guys! Darkar and Valtor are here as well!" Another one of the fairies, named Darcy, exclaimed.

"Hmm... This could be an excellent way to get back at those pesky Winx Club members!" The third fairy, who goes by the name Icy, mused.

"I bet you five would be easily willing to join our forces." Black Gold Saw asked them.

"Of course! We're in it to take out the Winx Club once and for all!" The armored man, known as Lord Darkar, said.

"Death to the Winx Club! Glory to this force of villains!" The well dressed man, named Valtor, said.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Albertine's soul gem had been shattered and her should had been returned to her.

"I cannot believe Kyubey thought it would be funny to take my soul out my body! I will teach him a severe lesson for this!" Albertine snarled.

Treybey said, "That will come later, Albertine. Well, then, watchers, it's time for us to leave you for now. But you'll know, once again, when to return to watch our battles against the witches. Join us again for Magical Girls Unite."


	12. Chapter 11: A Lethal Masterpiece

**Chapter 11: A Lethal Masterpiece- Izabel, The Artist Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "You silly Watchers are back for more, eh? Well, we'll gladly deliver like we do every time, in the form of more witch fighting and purifying! Now, let's remind you of what we did last time you came by..."

As his cauldron displayed images of the battle with Albertine, Lord Fearbey mused, "Personally, Albertine was nothing more than an infantile imbecile. We fought her and her stupid scribbled minions in her little idea of a playhouse. Then she tried to hide from us, but Treybey was prepared for that. He summoned the Winx Club, who quickly brought an end to her hiding. We finally flushed her out and purified her, ending her threat to Earth."

Handsbey then muttered, "I thinks dat Treybey's preparing for 'is next assault, yer Lordship."

"He probably is, Handsbey. Let's peer in on his operations, shall we?" Lord Fearbey said.

Treybey had summoned all the Magical Girls into his antechamber.

"Your target today is the Artist Witch, Izabel. She will attempt to blast you with lasers, but will mostly focus on summoning her minions, the Michealas, to stop your progress. Good luck!"

They were then teleported into Izabel's barrier. The sky in the place was orange, the ground was grey, and everywhere there were abstract things sticking out of the ground. In addition, everything looked like it had been painted by hand.

"What does this Izabel jackass look like, anyway?" Ryuko asked.

Nearby, what appeared to be the Arc de Triomphe was looking over the Michealas, who resembled painted men with scribbles for heads.

"That must be her! Hopefully, being as unlucky as me won't lead to this mission failing!" Doremi exclaimed.

The Magical Girls approached Izabel, who spoke in a deep, booming voice, "Who goes there? You must be here to slay me! I won't let that happen to my beautiful form! Michealas, stop them!"

The Michealas began swarming the Magical Girls, who, despite their best efforts, were soon surrounded.

"Get away from us, you stupid creatures!" Cornelia shouted.

Even when some of the Michealas were knocked away, Izabel would summon more of them, and they would quickly take the place of those who had been incapacitated.

"We're surrounded! Hopefully, our bosses can get us out of this mess!" Rikako said, looking back and forth.

Indeed, Lord Fearbey saw that things weren't going well and that help was required from another magical girl.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **B-L-A-D-E**!"

A portal opened up, and a girl with a sword as well a second girl who was black appeared.

Scarbey said, "Hey, who's that girl supposed to be? I can't quite recognize her, your Lordship."

Lord Fearbey replied, "That is Utena, Scarbey. She's got a bit of a bizarre motive for being so skilled at her work- she apparently wants to be a prince! Can you believe that?"

Utena overheard them speaking telepathically and said, "Whoever you are, please stop making fun of me. I really don't like that!"

Izabel soon saw Utena and cried out, "Another one? How can this be?"

Utena rushed at Izabel and began slashing at her with her sword, hurting it severely.

The black girl, known as Anthy, began throwing the Michealas off the rest of the Magical Girls, allowing Tone, Seinaru, Sailor Mars, and Elsa Maria to break free.

Tone and Sailor Mars began their usual barrage of slashes and fireballs, weakening Izabel.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then saw that they could purify Izabel.

They chanted, "Izabel, Magical Girl Of Finesse! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Izabel! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the ensuing sphere of light engulfed Izabel, she screamed out, "Ahhh! How could you have done something like this to me? I did nothing more than paint pictures! You're all so mean!"

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then observed her as she was turned back into a magical girl, stepping back to oberserve how she looked.

She had brown hair with twin pigtails that covered her eyes, and wore a white dress with orange sleeves, orange collar, orange lace, and an orange part around her waist. She also had three black bows and three buttons on the lower part. She wore tan and white striped arm bands and tan and white striped boots with orange bottoms. She wielded a massive paintbrush.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Izabel asked, confused.

"It's okay, Izabel. You're safe now, you're in good hands. You won't have to worry about becoming a witch ever again." Seinaru told her.

She suddenly unleashed a shockwave that turned all the Michealas into painters.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, mistress. It feels good, too." The Michealas uttered, allowing the rest of the Magical Girls to break free.

The barrier began collapsing soon enough, and everyone, including Izabel and the Michealas, were teleported out.

In Kyubey's Dimension...

Izabel's tube had shattered and her entropy has returned to her.

"Now Izabel has fallen, too. This is not good." Kyubey mused.

Another portal opened up and a black man with white hair emerged.

"Where am I? I don't like this place." The man, known as Akio, asked.

"You're with a group of villains. Would you care to join us?" Valtor said.

"I will join this gang of villains, simply because someone must deal with that nuisance Utena." Akio said.

Back at Purifactors Castle, Izabel had her soul gem shattered and had her soul returned to her body.

"It feels as if a new coat of paint has been put upon me. Thank you so much!" Izabel exclaimed.

"You are welcome, Izabel. You'll still be able to transform, but you won't have to worry about your soul being out of your body." Treybey replied.

Lord Fearbey said, "And that, watchers, is how it's done! Now, time's just about up for today's excursion, so join us again for Magical Girls Unite soon. We don't want you to miss out on all the fun."


	13. Chapter 12: Treading On Needles

**Chapter 12: Treading On Needles- Quitterie, The Needle Witch**

Treybey said, "You've returned once again, watchers. It's always nice to see you come by to watch us put an end to Kyubey's schemes. Now, let's remind ourselfs of what happened before..."

As usual, a crystal ball displayed images of the fight with Izabel, and Treybey recited a rhyme:

 _"In a painted world of pain,_

 _We found a witch to fight again,_

 _Izabel was the witch's name,_

 _And her minions left us quite ashamed,_

 _But then came Utena and her crew,_

 _Who's swordsman skills would see us through,_

 _And purification soon began,_

 _Eleven witches in our hands!"_

Pickbey then called out, "It's time to purify another witch! Enter, heroes!" and slammed the staff down.

All the magical girls were teleported into the Antichamber, and Isoshi asked, "Who are we going to fight next?"

Treybey told them, "Your target is the Needle Witch, Quitterie. We can't tell exactly how she attacks, for she is a more mysterious foe than the rest. But we wish you the best of luck in fighting her regardless."

The magical girls were soon teleported into Quitterie's barrier, which appeared to be a horrid swamp with needles sticking out of it. There were dead trees all around. The sky above was an ominous green with thunderclouds everywhere. Familiars who wore costumes that looked exactly like Kyubey roamed around.

"Boy, this place smells horrible! It would be even worse if some of the swamp goo got on our clothes!" Honey proclaimed.

"Where is this Quitterie anyway? She shouldn't be hard to find, I hope!" Amethyst asked.

They saw a witch wearing a cloak with a space-like texture. She also wore a rather accurate mask of Kyubey.

"There she is! Get her, but don't damage that mask, I kinda like it." Ichigo called out.

Seinaru slapped her and said, "Get a grip, Ichigo. That mask is of our mortal enemy, as well as the one who made these witches what they are."

As the magical girls approached Quitterie, she began launching needles towards them, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"How dare you try to stop me, the one who will save the universe! You can't stand in the way of me!" Quitterie snarled.

The familiars began watching the fight eagerly, all making sounds of "Kyu! Kyu!", which distracted the magical girls and allowed Quitterie to get a few hits in on them.

"Hey! Stop making that sound! You're throwing us off our guard!" Hibiki shouted.

Treybey could see that things weren't going so well and that help was required.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **P-O-W-E-R**!"

With this, three girls- one dressed in pink, one dressed in blue, and one dressed in green- emerged from a portal.

Majibey shouted, "These ones are odd ones. They started off as American characters before the Japanese made their own versions!"

Treybey replied with, "Indeed, Majibey, but you cannot deny the strength of the Powerpuff Girls Z. They fare much better compared to their American counterparts presently."

The leader of the three girls, Hyper Blossom, said, "Alright, you weirdo, prepare to be defeated by the mighty Powerpuff Girls Z!"

The three girls flew towards Quitterie and began beating her up with rapid punches and kicks, knocking her mask off in the process and exposing her rather disfigured face.

"Ahhh! Get them away from me, now!" Quitterie screamed.

When the Powerpuff Girls Z finished their beatdown, Tone and Sailor Mars began a beatdown of their own with fireballs and sword slashes.

Eventually, Quitterie was too weak to continue and Seinaru and Elsa Maria prepared to purify her.

They chanted, "Quitterie, Magical Girl Of Kindness! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Quitterie! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Quitterie screamed as the sphere of light engulfed her, "It is no use! I am doomed! The universe is lost! The brigands have won! Arrrrrghhh!"

They stepped back to observe how she looked after being purified, watching her emerge from the sphere.

She had purple hair which flowed behind her back and wore a leaf-bra and grass skirt, with bare feet. She also had deep purple eyes.

"What is with you guys? Why did you do this to me?" She snarled.

"Quitterie, we understand that you like Kyubey a whole lot, but listen to us. He might be out to save the universe, but there are surely better ways to do it than turning girls into witches. Do you understand that?" Seinaru asked.

"Now that I think about it, you're right. I see how heartless he truly is. He doesn't understand empathy. I'm ditching my obsession with him!" Quitterie responded.

As she said that, she released a shockwave that turned all her familiars into handsome teenagers cosplaying as Kyubey.

"I hope that we get better outfits to wear sooner or later, now that we know that Kyubey is the bad guy!" The familiars mumbled.

They were soon teleported out as the barrier began to collapse, with Quitterie and her familiars joining them.

In Kyubey's dimension...

The tube containing Quitterie's entropy was shattered and her entropy was returned to her.

"Now it would seem as if Quitterie has been stopped. But why is it that the entropy I collect from the witches vanishes when they are defeated?" Kyubey pondered.

Just then, another portal opened up and a plethora of villains emerged from it.

"My, my, my. What have we here? A lineup of villains from other worlds?" The leader, a being with claws for hands known only as Him, said.

"You are correct. Would you care to work with us?" Akio asked.

"Indeed, I will, and so will the rest of these villains- Mojo, the Gang Green Gang, the Ameoba Boys, Fuzzy, Princess, Sedusa, and the Rowdyruff Boys!" Him cackled.

Back at Purifactors Castle, Quitterie had her soul gem shattered and her soul returned to her body.

"I feel so much better now. My voodoo powers will allow me to crush those who oppose me!" Quitterie chimed.

Treybey replied, "Indeed, Quitterie, you will able to assist us in purifying these witches and you will gain new friends. Now, Watchers, there's a big operation planned for the next two times we meet. You wouldn't want to miss it, now would you? Join us again for Magical Girls Unite!"


	14. Chapter 13: A Toxic Tea Party

**CHAPTER 13: A Toxic Tea Party- Candeloro, The Dress Up Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "Back again, you Watchers? Well, at least you'll witness something important this time. As you know, the five most powerful magical girls in this world are known as the Madoka Quintet, named after their leader. We've already rescued the group's swordfighter, Sayaka, and now we're about to purify another member of the group. But, as usual, we must recall what happened last time..."

His cauldron began displaying images of the fight with Quitterie, and Lord Fearbey said, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a witch that idolizes Kyubey and even has her familiars dress up like him. And that's exactly what Quitterie does as a witch! So we beat her up with assistance from three girls who call themselves the Powerpuff Girls Z. After she was purified, she revealed that she's apparently into black magic and voodoo. Even I'm not that creepy, which is something I thought I'd never say."

Scarbey then spoke, "Treybey's probably just about ready for the next assault, yer Lordship."

Lord Fearbey replied, "He probably is, Scarbey. Let's see what he's up to, shall we?"

The cauldron then began displaying Treybey's antechamber, where he had summoned the Magical Girls.

Treybey told them, "Sayaka, Nagisa, you're going to like this one. We've finally managed to figure out where Candeloro is. Candeloro is Mami Tomoe's witch form, so when she's defeated and purified, you'll be able to see her again. She'll fight like she did as a human, shooting you and trying to tie you up with ribbons. Stop her before she can try anymore tricks. Good luck!"

They were then teleported into Candeloro's barrier, which appeared to be a party of some kind. There was a room in front of them with a table with teapots and teacups on it. All around, there were gift boxes that hadn't been opened. There were bushes outside the room, and over all, it seemed like a more tranquil and nice witch barrier. Candeloro's familiars were all moving about. They appeared to closely resemble two other members of the Madoka Quintet, Kyoko Sakura and Madoka Kaname, if they were dressed as witches.

"Mami! I know you're here! Stop hiding and come and face us!" Nagisa screamed.

At this, Candeloro emerged from underneath the table. She was a very small witch with a yellow, green and orange headdress, though her head was too small to see. She had two ribbon like appendages and a green, dress like body. She had two white legs as well.

"Oh, boy! Some more friends for my party! I hope you're comfortable, because you'll never see the outside world again!" Candeloro chortled.

"I know you're in there, Mami! Please, let us help you!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Candeloro began shooting projectiles at the Magical Girls, and she also began binding some in ribbons.

Hibiki charged forwards and socked Candeloro with a heavy punch.

"Oh my. You're not being very nice!" Candeloro remarked.

Cutie Honey began cutting through the ribbons and she slashed Candeloro, doing some damage to her.

"So you're out to ruin this fine party? I won't let that happen!" Candeloro exclaimed.

Ichigo and the Mew Mews proceeded to fire their attacks at Candeloro, knocking her backwards and into a stack of presents.

"Please stop harming me in such ways. You're damaging the presents!" Candeloro groaned.

Black Rock Shooter then slashed at Candeloro with her Black Blade, launching her into the air before Ryuko and Satsuki slashed her again, sending her plummeting down through the table.

"Now look what you've done! The table and the tea is ruined, and it's all your fault!" Candeloro sobbed.

The Winx Club began pummeling Candeloro with their magic, knocking her all around the room and causing the room to shake.

"Enough of this! Try finding me now!" Candeloro said, and hid inside one of her familiars, firing a laser from it.

Utena and Anthy dodged the laser launched the familiar upwards, exposing Candeloro and slashing her.

"Why are you so much of a party spoiler? Don't you like parties?" Candeloro inquired.

The Powerpuff Girls Z then hit Candeloro so hard that she smashed through the roof of the room before sending her plummeting back down through the same hole she had made.

"You're all so mean and rude! How simply uncouth!" Candeloro shouted.

Now, Treybey decided to seal Candeloro's fate with a summoning.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **E-G-G**!"

A portal opened up, and three girls and two boys emerged from it.

Pickbey said, "My word, it's the cast of Shugo Chara! They're here to help, aren't they?"

Treybey responded with, "Yes, indeed, Pickbey. They excel at helping people reach for their dreams, and that's exactly why they're helping us!"

Amu Hinamori, the leader of the group who was dressed like a cheerleader at present, said, "Take this, you pint sized weirdo!", and kicked Candeloro, knocking her back.

At last, the rest of the magical girls began pummeling Candeloro with all of their attacks.

The purified witches got involved, too- Gisela began using her motorcycle to hurt Candeloro, Urhmann began biting her with sharp teeth, Patrica began hitting her with the strength of ten men, Albertine began scribbling things out of mid air and throwing them at her, Izabel smacked her with a paintbrush, and Quitterie began using a voodoo doll and needles to make her feel excruciating pain.

Candeloro was soon tired out enough to be purified, and Seinaru and Elsa Maria stepped up to purify her.

They chanted, "Mami! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Mami! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

The sphere of light soon engulfed Candeloro, and she began to scream.

"Wait, I'm being turned back into Mami? Oh, no, no, no! I kinda liked it like this! Arrgh!" Candeloro cried out.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria watched as the sphere dissipated, revealing Mami Tomoe in her real form.

"What happened to me? Why does this place look like a ruined party?" Mami asked, looking around.

"Hooray! Mami, you're back!" Nagisa shouted, hugging Mami.

"Nagisa! I don't believe it, you got turned back instead of being Bebe forever?" Mami asked.

"Mami, it's not called Bebe. It's actually called Charlotte. You just called her that because you couldn't read the runes. But we can." Seinaru said, walking towards her with Elsa Maria at his side.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of some kind?" Mami inquired.

"He's Seinaru and he's from an organization of Incubators who have gained sentient thought and are out to stop Kyubey's schemes. They're nice people, to be sure." Sayaka said, walking up to Mami.

"Sayaka, they turned you back, too? Unbelievable!" Mami exclaimed.

As she said this, she released a shockwave that turned all the familiars into girls who were cosplaying as Kyoko and Madoka.

"Hey, we're not familiars any more! This is wonderful!" The familiars shouted.

"The familiars got turned into humans, too? You guys are the people we need in times like this!" Mami proclaimed.

"Well, it's about time we left. Come on, girls!" Seinaru said as they began being teleported out of the barrier.

Mami was the last to be teleported out, and she had a smile on her face the entire time.

In Kyubey's Dimension...

As usual, the tube containing Mami's energy output was shattered and the energy was sent back to it's owner.

"How could this be? A second member of the Quintet has fallen. Poor Candeloro has been taken down a few pegs." Kyubey thought out loud.

A portal opened up and a young boy emerged from it.

"A kid? How can this one be a threat?" Phobos asked.

"Where am I? I can't see my friends..." The boy, known as Hikaru asked.

"Hmmm, I think I could make him a threat. Watch this!" Him said, and used his magic to mind control Hikaru.

Hikaru groaned and said, "I will do as you command, Master."

"Excellent! This will help us well!" Gold Claw shouted.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Mami had her soul gem shattered and her soul returned to her.

"So I can still transform into a Magical Girl, I just have my soul back in my body? I guess Kyubey was wrong to do that." Mami asked.

"Yes, Mami. You'll still transform under our version of the contract, you'll just have your soul with you." Treybey replied.

Lord Fearbey then said, "Well, things have come to their conclusion for today, Watchers. But next time we meet, we'll do something of this caliber again! So tune in for Magical Girls Unite!"


	15. Chapter 14: The Ride Of The Warrior

**CHAPTER 14: The Ride Of The Warrior- Ophelia, the Wudan Witch**

Treybey said, "Welcome, watchers. The number of witches we are targeting dwindles with every purification. We had nineteen targets, originally, but now it is down to six. And when we're done with our next attack, it will be down to the five most dangerous witches. Let's remind ourselves of what happened last time we met..."

Once again, a crystal ball began displaying images of the battle with Candeloro, and Treybey recited a rhyme:

 _"Candeloro kept people around,_

 _Refusing to release them where they could be found,_

 _But we stopped her abductions fast,_

 _Whacking her with blows and blasts,_

 _And before her mind could even bend,_

 _We summoned Amu and her friends,_

 _And soon she was back to human ways,_

 _Returning to life as Mami Tomoe!"_

Majibey then said, "Enough recapping! It's witch fighting time! Enter, heroes!" and slammed the staff down.

As the heroes appeared in the antechamber, Isoshi asked, "Who will we challenge today?"

Treybey told them, "Your target is the third member of the Quintet, Ophelia, who is known as Kyoko in her human form. Beware of her special power to create two duplicates, as they can also attack you. Good luck!"

As they were teleported there, Sayaka felt enraged.

"We're going to purify that jerk Kyoko? Why? Can't we leave her as a witch?" Sayaka complained.

They soon arrived at the barrier. It was a series of bridges with a feudal Japanese design. Lanterns and koi fish floated around the area. The area was foggy, too, slightly obscuring the sight of the heroes. Familiars known as Zoes were wandering around the fog. They were familiars who resembled Japanese women clad in kimonos.

"Kyoko! Whoever you are, come out here, please! Don't delay our encounter!" Mami shouted. She didn't know who Kyoko was, as she was turned into a witch before she could meet her.

Just then, a ball of fire appeared before them, and after it dispelled itself, a kimono clad witch with a candle for a head appeared. She was riding on a black and white spotted horse and wielding a mace.

"You have come to the end of your journey, warriors. Now I shall make you fall into an endless sleep without dreams." Ophelia said in a respectable tone.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Seinaru responded.

Gertrud began slashing at Ophelia with her scissor blades, but Ophelia blocked it with her mace.

However, this left her open to further attack, and Nagisa summoned her worm forms to bite at her, damaging her.

"There may be a lot of you, but I will still prevail." Ophelia mused.

As she said that, Elly began displaying images of her life before she was a witch, and as she observed them, Elsa Maria blasted her with shadow magic.

"Please fight me in a fair way. I am a warrior, but I do not like an unfair and dishonorable opponent." Ophelia requested.

Roberta began blasting Ophelia with exploding birds, while Gisela lunged at her on her bike.

Ophelia swung her mace and knocked the birds back at Roberta, forcing her to dodge, and blocked Gisela's lunge, knocking her back.

Urhmann rushed at her and began trying to bite her, and Patrica leapt at her and tried to punch her, but she forced them back, too.

"Is that all you can do? You are nothing compared to my power." Ophelia boasted.

Albertine drew a sink and tossed it at her, while Izabel fired a stream of paint from her brush.

Ophelia knocked back the sink, but was blasted by the stream of paint, which knocked her backwards.

"Hmm, you actually managed to land a hit on me. Not bad." Ophelia commented.

Quitterie pulled out a voodoo doll of Ophelia, and, grinning evilly, stabbed a needle right in the head.

Ophelia began feeling pain when this happened and held her head.

"That is the final straw. ROSSO PHANTASMA!" Ophelia shouted.

Ophelia summoned a pair of duplicates who were also armed with maces.

"Defeat these infernal warriors for me." Ophelia commanded.

Lord Fearbey, who was also observing this fight, saw that assistance was needed.

"Spellcasting: **M-A-R-E**!" He chanted.

When he finished saying that, a teenage girl dressed in country attire, alongside a young boy wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, a baseball cap and a camera and a young girl wearing pink overalls with a heart on them emerged from a portal.

"Where are we? This isn't anywhere I recognize." The teenage girl asked.

Treybey inquired, "I don't see anything special about these children, Lord Fearbey. What is the meaning of this?"

Lord Fearbey responded, "This only means one thing, Treybey. You're clearly not a fan of a certain TV series. Well, maybe the next few batches of heroes from the two best points in the series history can clue you in on what this is."

As he said that, what appeared to be a pink pony with a blue mane and wings emerged from the portal.

"Firefly? How'd you get here?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, Megan, but it can't be any good." Firefly responded.

"Poniesssss? Have you truly losssssst your mind, masssster?" Lissbey snarled.

"Yes, I will admit I've become what the Earthlings call a "brony". But I must admit, the show is surprisingly good, even when it was in it's infantile stages. Besides, Megan Williams and her siblings, Danny and Molly, make good leaders of a pony horde." Lord Fearbey confessed.

At this, six more ponies emerged from the portal- one purple, one cyan, one white, one yellow, one orange, and one pink.

"What in the name of Celestia is this? This isn't Equestria!" The purple pony, Twilight Sparkle, asked.

Three more ponies emerged from the portal, though they seemed to be bigger and had both wings and a horn. One was white, another was black, and the third was a lighter shade of pink.

"My word. It seems that we have ended up in another world." The white one, known as Celestia, mused.

And from the portal emerged a whole host of ponies with butterfly wings as well as a light orange girl with red and yellow hair.

"Oh, come on! I still didn't get turned back when going into a different world? That's not fair!" The girl, named Sunset Shimmer, complained.

Almost instantly, however, the horde of ponies began attacking one of Ophelia's duplicates with magic, kicks, and outright ramming it.

The butterfly winged ponies, called Flutter Ponies, lead by Queen Rosedust, then lifted the duplicate into the air, and Megan opened up a locket she had on her, summoning a sentient rainbow- the Rainbow of Light- which wrapped around the duplicate, destroying it.

"Arrgh! How dare you do this to me? I will not have my honor ruined by an army of talking ponies!" Ophelia roared.

Treybey then decided to summon another bunch of heroes.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **F-A-N-T-A-S-Y**!"

A portal opened up and a bunch of heroes- a blonde knight named Gourry, a little girl named Amelia, a man with weird skin named Zelgadis, and a scantily clad woman named Naga- emerged from it, lead by a girl with long orange hair wearing a cape and several amulets.

"Now, this one is a bit of a stretch as well. However, after she appeared in a game with other magical girls, Magical Battle Arena by name, we decided to add her to our list of girls to summon. I give you the powerful sorceress, Lina Inverse!"

"I don't know why we were summoned here, but it can't be good! Let's put an end whoever this loser is!" Lina shouted.

Lina and her party began attacking the other duplicate with magic and sword slashes, concluding with Lina unleashing a ice spell that completely destroyed the duplicate.

"A sorceress and her crew of stooges as well? No more, make it stop!" Ophelia shouted, losing her calm attitude.

Everyone else began pummeling Ophelia, leaving her to a state where she could easily be purified.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria chanted, "Kyoko! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Kyoko! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the ensuing ball of light hit Ophelia, her horse was disintegrated.

"I'm turning back into that miserable scamp Kyoko! Stop! I don't want to turn back! Stoppppppppppp!" Ophelia cried out.

She was soon turned back into Kyoko, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Huh? Why does this place look like feudal Japan? And where the heck am I?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko! Why did they have to purify you? You were better off as a witch anyway?" Sayaka snarled.

"Sayaka, they turned you back into a girl, too? This is horrible!" Kyoko responded.

"You know I hate everything you stand for! You're horrible!" Sayaka retorted.

Seinaru, Mami, and Nagisa soon got between them.

"Can we please save the fighting for when we go up against another witch?" Nagisa asked.

"Alright, fine. But this isn't over!" Kyoko shouted.

As she said that, she released a shockwave that turned all the Zoes into Japanese maidens armed with traditional Japanese weapons like fans, shurikens, and staffs.

"We will fight for you in our new forms, mistress." The Zoes uttered in unison.

The barrier soon began collapsing, and everyone, including Kyoko and the Zoes, were teleported out.

As they were teleported back, Seinaru looked at Elsa Maria.

"See? My intentions are as noble as they come." Seinaru said to her, gently.

"You are both kind-natured and handsome... I think I love you." Elsa Maria responded.

They then kissed each other, finalizing their newfound love.

In Kyubey's dimension...

Kyubey could only watch as the tube containing everything he harvested from Ophelia shattered and returned to it's owner.

"Now Ophelia has fallen, too. This cannot be happening. Everything I've worked so hard to achieve is falling apart." Kyubey thought.

As he said that, three girls emerged from a portal behind him. One had purple skin, the second had cyan skin, and the third had light yellow skin.

"Aw, man, this place looks so bleak! It's seems boring and all! Sonata, Aria, this is the pits!" The yellow skinned girl, named Adagio Dazzle, groaned.

Just then, another portal opened up and several villains emerged from it- a dead-looking insect pony named Queen Crystalis, a demon named Lord Tirek, a cat sorceress named Catrina, three witches named Hydia, Draggle, and Reeka, a hag named Sonambula, a ram named Grogar, a rockdog named Crunch, a cloud monster named Arabus, an octopus named Squirk, a lava monster named Lavan, and a shirtless man named Valgaav.

"This seems like a good place for our multi-villain operation involving these monsters from the past of the ponies- though how that shirtless human got here is beyond me." Tirek proclaimed.

"Hey, I just was drawn in through the same portal. Don't blame me, ok?" Valgaav complained.

"How about you all join our army of evil?" Him asked.

"Of course! Those ponies will never know what hit them!" Hydia cackled.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Kyoko had her soul gem shattered and her soul returned to her.

"Hey, this feels nice! I felt so wrong without a soul! I will get my revenge upon Kyubey!" Kyoko proclaimed.

Treybey said, "Yes, you will indeed. Watchers, our time is just about up for now. So, join us again for Magical Girls Unite, where we will defeat one of the final five witches. The end is near for all witches..."


	16. Chapter 15: A Strike In Darkness

**CHAPTER 15: A Strike In Darkness- Suleika, The Dark Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "You're back again, Watchers? Well, the most dangerous witches are down to five- and soon, it will be four. After all, would you tolerate these witches continuing to do horrible things to human kind, even worse than what I can do? No, you wouldn't. Let's recall exactly how things went down last time..."

The cauldron displayed images of the fight with Ophelia, and Lord Fearbey continued, "We took on a respectable warrior known as Ophelia in our last encounter. I summoned, believe it or not, a whole host of talking ponies who really ruined her. Treybey tried something different and summoned a bunch of fantasy characters instead. Regardless of what we summoned, we beat her and turned her back into Kyoko. Now we've only got two members of the Quintet left to go!"

Raptbey then said, "Alright, yer lordship, let's see what Treybey's up to!"

Lord Fearbey responded with, "It is about that time, Raptbey. Let's check up on him..."

In the antechamber, Treybey had gathered up all the Magical Girls.

Treybey said, "Our next target is the Dark Witch, Suleika. She is in a barrier that is pitch black dark. Seinaru, you will need to light the barrier up if we're to have any hope of defeating her. Good luck, all of you!"

The Magical Girls were soon teleported into Suleika's barrier. It was completly dark, but dispite this, they could still see each other in the darkness.

"God, it's dark here. We've got to get some light!" Zelgadis shouted.

Seinaru tapped his staff against the ground, and light began emanating from it.

"Arrgh! That infernal light! How dare you! I will extinguish it!" A voice cried out.

At this, Suleika made her appearance. She was a mass of darkness with several dark hands reaching out from it. Alongside her were her familiars, the Ullas, who resembled dogs with masses of darkness for heads.

Suleika lunged at Seinaru, but he moved out of the way and began to increase the light's power.

"This light! The more it grows, the less power I have! Stop it, now!" Suleika shouted.

The rest of the Magical Girls began attacking Suleika, avoiding her spheres of darkness and striking at her.

Elsa Maria began helping Seinaru with the light, but it was soon clear that it would need some more help.

Treybey saw this and chanted, "Spellcasting: **M-I-R-R-O-R**!"

A portal opened up and a young girl with brown hair exited the portal.

Treybey mused, "Now here's someone Sally and Honey should recognize. Of course, most people wouldn't recognize her unless they're really into the Magical Girl genre. But then, that's an issue with shows from the sixties- you don't recognize them unless they're really, really good."

Sally gasped and shouted, "Honey, look! It's Akko! Another friend from the Little Witching Mischiefs game!"

Honey replied with, "My, my. Treybey must really know how to summon forgotten magical girls."

Akko looked around and asked, "Where am I? And why is it so... Dark?"

Treybey contacted her telepathically and told her, "Never mind that. As you possess no fighting powers, I am granting you the ability to create crystals out of thin air. Use it to assist that boy with the staff!"

Akko thrust her hand forwards, and a giant crystal appeared over Seinaru and Elsa Maria.

"Woah! I like this new power!" Akko exclaimed.

The crystal reacted to the light, sending light everywhere, severely weakening Suleika.

"No, no! The light! I can't stand it!" Suleika yelled.

Soon, she was weakened enough to be purified.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria chanted, "Suleika, Magical Girl Of Stealth! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Suleika! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

As the sphere of light struck Suleika, even bigger this time due to the love between Seinaru and Elsa Maria, she screamed, "Ahhhhh! No! Dark is stronger than light, wrong is stronger than right! How can this be happening?"

She was soon purified, and everyone stepped backwards to observe how she looked.

Her skin seemed to be darker than night with a purplish hue. She wore a short black dress and black shoes and had raven hair, with eyes that were black and soulless. She also had a pair of butterfly wings.

"I feel... Different all of a sudden. Have I been deceived?" Suleika asked, looking around.

"It was Kyubey who did this to you, Suleika. I think that revenge is the only option against him." Seinaru told her.

As she thought about that, she released a shockwave that turned all the Ullas into gothic teenagers.

"Mistress, we will follow you to the ends of the earth itself. You are our dark queen of deception." They uttered, nearly lifelessly.

The barrier soon began collapsing, and everyone, including Suleika and the Ullas, were teleported out of the barrier.

Back at the castle, Suleika had her soul gem shattered and her returned to her body.

"It will be a pleasure once Kyubey and his Incubator friends are destroyed for good. No one double-crosses the mistress of deception." Suleika mused.

"Indeed. And you won't betray us, for your heart is pure, despite your dark and brooding nature." Treybey replied.

Lord Fearbey then said, "That is one of the five most powerful witches down. Join us again for Magical Girls Unite where we fight the next. After all, these witches can't just be allowed to reign supreme..."


	17. Chapter 16: A True Mastermind

**CHAPTER 16:** **A True Mastermind- Itzli, The Oblivion Witch**

Treybey said, "Once again, you've returned to watch us fight witches, Watchers. Well, you shouldn't be disappointed with today's battle. But, of course, we must remind ourselves of what happened before all this..."

As usual, a crystal ball began displaying images of the fight with Suleika, and Treybey said, in rhyme:

 _"To Suleika, it was always night,_

 _And dark was always stronger than light,_

 _But we fought her in the dark,_

 _However, we needed just a spark,_

 _So we brought in young Akko-Chan_

 _Who gained new powers, according to plan,_

 _And she soon created a lot of light,_

 _Setting everything with Suleika right,_

 _Soon her purification began,_

 _Now fifteen witches are out of this land!"_

Pickbey then said, "Once more, it's time to start our operation! Enter, heroes!" and slammed the staff down.

As everyone was teleported in, Isoshi asked, "What are we going to do this time?"

Treybey told them, "You're up against the Oblivion Witch, Itzli. Her skills in destructive power are great indeed, so she should be a very dangerous opponent. Keep on your toes as you fight her. Good luck!"

They were then teleported into Itzli's barrier. It appeared to be a normal grassland with a blue sky, expect for one difference- filmreels with unidentifiable images on them were descending from the sky.

"Where is that Itzli thing? I want to teach it a lesson!" Honey shouted.

Almost instantly, a large brain encased in clear blue gelatin emerged from a hole in the ground. It had an orange stalk and several things hanging off of it.

"God, look at how horrible that thing is. Best if we deal with it as soon as possible." Ryuko mused.

They approached Itzli, and she launched a stream of fire at them as a result.

"It appears someone is trying to defeat me. I cannot allow that. You will all perish now." Itzli muttered in a simple tone.

As the Magical Girls fought Itzli, purple humanoid familiars appeared, each bearing a different type of weapon.

Seinaru gasped and called out, "Don't kill those ones. They're magical girls, too- ones that failed to defeat the great Walpurgisnacht."

Itzli replied, "That is correct. I cannot make my own familiars, so I simply borrow them from Walpurgis. She doesn't seem to mind."

The Magical Girls continued to dodge Itzli's attacks and strike her, but Lord Fearbey saw that they required some assistance.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **U-N-D-E-A-D**!"

With that, a bunch of highschoolers lead by a boy with black hair appeared from a portal.

Treybey inquired, "The cast of Is This A Zombie? I don't know if that counts, Lord Fearbey!"

Lord Fearbey replied, "I'm pretty sure it does. Plus, one of them has a chainsaw! Can you really argue with that?"

"I don't know where the hell I am, but I don't like what I see. Let's see if we can help, guys." Ayumu, the boy with black hair, said.

The "Is This A Zombie" cast began attacking the familiars, disarming them soon enough.

But Itzli was still alive and kicking and began trying to crush them with her impressive size.

Treybey decided to get in on the summoning himself.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **M-I-R-A-C-L-E**!"

Another portal opened up, and a girl with black hair wearing a red bodysuit with black spots and a red mask and a boy with blond hair wearing a black mask, cat ears, and a black bodysuit appeared from it.

Treybey uttered, "Now, Paris is a beautiful city indeed. And someone has to defend it from any dangers that arise. And who better to do that than the two Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Woah! I don't know where we are, but it looks like that army of people could use our help!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Right, sweetheart! Let's get that big brain!" Cat Noir replied.

They began attacking Itzli, striking it with a metal staff and a yo-yo, hurting it severely.

"This does not feel very nice. Please stop." Itzli asked.

Soon enough, Itzli was weakened enough to be purified.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria chanted, "Itzli, Magical Girl Of Creation! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Itzli! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

Itzli was soon engulfed by the sphere of light and said, "Oh, no. I'm being purified. This is the most horrible thing in the world. Someone, help me..."

She was turned back to normal soon enough, and Seinaru and Elsa Maria observed how she looked.

As was speculated by some beforehand, she was alien in appearance, having grey skin and pink hair. She wore a blue outfit with a blue hat and a blue skirt with mysterious markings on it. She also had mechanical legs and cords dangling from her body. She wielded a yellow staff with an orb affixed to it.

"What is this? It is not my home world..." She muttered.

Seinaru smiled and told her, "Itzli, you've been turned back into a magical girl. It's alright now."

The familiars, as they were not Itzli's own, retreated through a portal.

"Looks like we'll deal with those some other day." Sakura commented.

Soon enough, the barrier began collapsing, and everyone, along with Itzli, were teleported out.

In Kyubey's Dimension...

The pipe containing Itzli's energy was shattered and it soon was returned to it's owner.

"Oh, my. Itzli has fallen, too. This is not good for my operations at all." Kyubey mused.

Just then, two portals opened up, and from them emerged two men. One had silver hair, the second wore a metal mask that covered his face expect for his mouth.

"Where am I? I must know, I don't understand this place!" The silver haired man, known as the King of the Night, asked.

"You're in a world of villains, and we would like you two to join in." Zalgaav told them.

"Very well, If it means procuring the Miraculous." The masked villain, known as Hawkmoth, replied.

Back at the castle, Itzli's soul gem had been shattered and her soul returned to her.

"It feels nice to know that some of you Incubators are not evil in the least. Thank you for giving me my soul back." Itzli mused.

"You're welcome, Itzli. Watchers, it would seem our time is up for now. But next time will be an important event in our domination of the witches. So join us again for Magical Girls Unite."


	18. Chapter 17: A Hellish Ballet

**CHAPTER 17: A Hellish Ballet- Homulilly, The Nutcracker Witch**

Lord Fearbey said, "Back again, Watchers, I see. Well, there's an important task at hand for our Magical Girls. We'll get to that momentarily, though. For now, let's look back at the past and what happened when we last met..."

As his cauldron displayed images of the fight with Itzli, Lord Fearbey continued, "That infernal Itzli thought herself so smart simply because she was a giant brain. Well, we certainly taught her otherwise. I summoned some mature heroes, one of whom had a chainsaw. Treybey, on the other hand, summoned a bunch of Parisians who really ruined Itzli's chances of winning. We soon purified it and that was the end of that."

Handsbey then said, "I think dey're being briefed now, boss. Shall we check 'em out?"

Lord Fearbey responded with, "Yes, indeed. Let's see what Treybey is doing."

Treybey had gathered all the Magical Girls into the antechamber.

He told them, "Your target today is a very important one. Not only is she a member of the Quintet, but she was also one who was outright against everything Kyubey did. She knew every last part of his scheme, and she fought it until the very end. Her name is a Homura Akemi, but now she is a witch called Homulilly. You must purify her before she can continue her rampage. Beware of her familiars, especially the Clara dolls, who are as strong as any one of you. Good luck!"

As they were teleported, Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko all looked at each other.

"Oh, great, Homura's going to be brought back." Mami grumbled.

"Actually, it's not that bad. She was right all along. Kyubey is nothing more than a deceiver." Sayaka replied.

"For once, Sayaka, I have to agree with you." Kyoko agreed.

They soon arrived in Homulilly's barrier, which was a picturesque city against a sea. But despite how simple it was, everyone could tell this wasn't a normal city. Its inhabitants were Homulilly's many familiars. The first of these were tin soldiers called Lottes who wore outfits similar to what Homura wore when she was magical girl. Then there were dark beings riding on teeth called Luiselottes, which seemed to be much more intricate than regular Lottes. There were also birds called Lieses and living teeth called Lilia. But the most powerful of the familiars were the Clara dolls, living dolls that governed each district.

"She has to be around here somewhere, but where, exactly?" Tone asked.

Just then, a massive skeletal witch wearing a black dress with her hands in a set of stocks appeared and began roaming through the city.

"There she is! Let's take her down!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Homulilly turned and saw them.

"It would seem as if there is an intruder in our midst. Clara dolls, please remove this intruder." Homulilly droned.

The Clara dolls began advancing upon the group, uttering, "For Mistress Homulilly!"

Treybey could see that things weren't going well and that assistance was required.

He chanted, "Spellcasting: **B-A-L-L-E-T**!"

As he said that, several boys and girls emerged from a portal and into this world.

One of them, Fakir by name, mused, "Well, I don't think Drosselmeyer can see what's going on in this place, but where are we?"

Treybey told Lord Fearbey, "Here's an interesting one, Lord Fearbey. She's a ballerina who fights with her dancing. It's the magnificent Princess Tutu!"

With that, Princess Tutu began dancing around the Clara dolls, interpreting fighting into her dance as well, knocking the Clara dolls about.

Lord Fearbey replied, "Well, all she's doing is fighting the Clara dolls. Nothing's being done about Homulilly. Lucky for us, I've got someone to help in that regard. Spellcasting: **R-U-N-E**!"

And with that, three massive robots, the Rune Gods, emerged from a portal.

Treybey uttered, "Giant robots? This is Magical Girls Unite, not Giant Mechas Unite! Are you suggesting that the pilots of those mechs are Magical Girls?"

Lord Fearbey replied, "Yes indeed. The great Magic Knights, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, have come to help us out and fight Homulilly!"

Hikaru called out from inside Rayearth, "Come on, girls! Let's smash this big bonehead!"

The three robots began pummeling Homulilly, causing her to scream, "How? How could I be losing this fight?"

Soon enough, they knocked Homulilly down, and she crashed onto a nearby building.

Seinaru saw that as she was struggling to get up, now was the perfect time to purify her.

He and Elsa Maria chanted, "Homura! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Homura! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

The ensuing sphere of light engulfed Homulilly and she uttered, "What is happening to me? No... No! I don't want to be turned back into that weakling Homura! I don't! AAHHHHHHHH!"

Soon enough, Homura emerged from the sphere wearing a big black dress and nothing underneath.

"What happened to me? This is not Mitakihara..." Homura asked.

Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko approached her, smiling.

"Mami... Sayaka... Kyoko... It's all coming back now. Kyubey turned you all into witches with his lies. And then... Oh, God. He turned me into a witch." Homura uttered.

"Homura, you were right. He really is nothing more than a liar. We won't let him stand in our way anymore!" Sayaka told her.

"I told you I was right. But you never believed me." Homura replied, flipping her hair.

Then Homura released a shockwave that turned all the Lottes into spear wailing soldiers, the Liuselottes into cavalry men, the Lieses into regular birds, the Lilia into dentists, and the Clara dolls into regular girls.

"See, Homura? The familiars get a chance to be normal people, too." Seinaru said, approaching her.

"Who are you? And where do you come from?" Homura asked, confused.

"I am Seinaru Hikari, of the Purifactors alliance. We want to turn all the witches back into Magical Girls, and we've nearly done so. In fact, there are only two witches left now that you're back." Seinaru replied.

"Hmmmm... It's nice to know that other people care about stopping Kyubey, too. Fine, I'll work with you." Homura answered.

Soon enough, everyone, including Homura and her familiars, was teleported out of the barrier.

In Kyubey's dimension...

Kyubey watched as the tube containing Homulilly's energy shattered and her energy was returned to its owner.

"Homulilly has fallen, too. Whoever is doing this is now a major threat." Kyubey mused.

As he said that, a portal opened up and an old man and a dark monster emerged from it.

"What an interesting turn of events. It's almost as if I'm in someone else's story..." The old man, known as Drosselmeyer, mused.

Another portal opened up and several fantasy-esque villains emerged from it, lead by a robed man wearing armor.

"Hmmm... It would seem as if we're not in Cepheiro." The robed man, known as Zagato, noted.

"Would you care to join this plethora of evil?" Hawkmoth asked them.

"With pleasure. After all, this whole thing is a excellent tragedy." Drosselmeyer replied.

Back at Purifactors Castle, Homura had her soul gem shattered and her soul returned to her.

"It feels weird to have my soul back inside me... But I like it." Homura uttered.

"Indeed, Homura. You will be our general now, as you know the most about Kyubey's ruses." Treybey replied.

Lord Fearbey then said, "I think we'll take on the most dangerous witch we know of next time. And it would be a shame if you weren't around to see it, Watchers. So return for Magical Girls Unite some time, will you?"


	19. Chapter 18: The Gears Of Devastation

**CHAPTER 18: The Gears Of Devastation: Walpurgisnacht, the Stage Crafting Witch**

Treybey said, "Watchers, today, if we're lucky, we can end this war against the witches. You see-"

But he was cut off when the screen in his antechamber displayed a Purifacator dressed in red robes wearing a white beard.

"Treybey, can you hear me? This is an emergency!" The Purifacator told him.

"We hear you, Hordbey, and it really had better be important!" Treybey replied.

Hordbey continued, "Listen to my voice and listen hard, for my power grows weaker as it approaches. Walpurgisnacht is approaching your castle to fight the army of magical girls once and for all. It was the last straw when it heard Homura was back in action. Already, the dreadnought witch is airborne and on her way. Prepare for the worst!"

As he said that, the screen displayed Walpurigsnacht. It was an upside down being wearing the top half of a blue dress, and it's bottom half was a series of gears.

"This is awful! We'll need an army of magical girls if we wish to stop her!" Pickbey exclaimed, desperately summoning all the magical girls.

"Luckily, there's a summoning spell for that, too. I was told not to use this unless the situation was most dire. And it is most dire right now, so I'm using it! Spellcasting: **C-U-R-E**!" Treybey uttered.

A whole bunch of color coded magical girls then appeared in the antechamber.

"My goodness! Whole army of girls this is? Is this legendary group called Pretty Cure?" Majibey inquired.

"Indeed it is. Now, who leads this group?" Treybey replied.

"That would be us!" Two voices exclaimed and a pair of girls dressed in black and white walked forward.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" The black one shouted.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" The white one exclaimed.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" The girls said in unison.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Cure Black said.

"Do you see that creature there? You've been sent to help us take it out!" Treybey said, pointing at the screen.

"Right, we'll gladly beat it for you!" Cure White said.

In the streets, everyone was being evacuated into the castle.

"Alright, everyone get in here! Don't stay out here, Walpurgis is coming!" A jester named Motbey said.

Soon enough, the streets were evacuated, and Walpurgis arrived, laughing all the way.

"Hahahahaha! Come out here, Magical Girls, and meet your end! I am the great Walpurgisnacht! Nothing can stop me!" Walpurigs said, cackling.

"Guess again." Homura answered, emerging leading the army of Magical Girls.

"Ah, Homura, my rival! It is nice to see you again. Of course, I have constantly reminded you that your efforts to defeat me are futile. So what makes you think this time will be any different?" Walpurgis roared.

"Do you see this army behind me? They are made up of the magical girls of several other worlds. This is much different than my attempts to defeat you before, as I was acting on my own. But these magical girls are powerful, and can easily defeat you." Homura replied.

"Give it your all, not that it matters, then! I'll still survive this! In fact... Minions, assist me!" Walpurgis laughed.

With this, the purple familiars that had been seen helping Itzli appeared in hordes.

"Yes, Mistress Walpurgis..." The familiars all uttered in unison.

"Come on, guys! Let's kick this thing's gears!" Sailor Moon said.

Everyone began attacking Walpurgis Night in a brutal battle, though it remained laughing throughout.

Eventually, it was dazed by several shots and Cure Black and Cure White saw an opening.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!"

Lightning bolts of their respective colors struck their hands.

"The beautiful souls of Pretty Cure..." Cure White uttered.

"Will crush your evil heart!" Cure Black added.

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw MAX!"

Black and White fired a massive energy blast at Walpurgis, but amazingly enough, she survived that.

"It didn't work? Impossible!" Cure Black shouted.

"I'm surprised I survived that! But that really hurt, in case you're wondering!" Walpurgis roared.

Lord Fearbey was observing this and Treybey told him, "If you don't do something, it will destroy Mount Fearbey, too! Don't let it!"

Lord Fearbey then said, "Spellcasting: **B-L-A-S-T-E-R**!"

Several girls then appeared, lead by a girl with brown hair, emerged from a portal that opened up.

"Oh my! Nanoha, at last! The great White Devil finally shows her face!" Treybey said.

Nanoha pointed her blasted at Walpurgis and shouted, "Divine Buster!"

She fired a blast that sent Walpurgis crashing to the ground.

"How is this possible? Nothing can defeat me!" Walpurgis shouted.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria then saw that she could easily be purified.

They chanted "Walpurgisnacht, Magical Girl Of Friendship! With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Walpurgisnacht! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

"No, no, no! Is this the end of Walpurgisnacht! What a way to go!" Walpurgis shouted in horror as the sphere of light engulfed her.

When she emerged, she looked very similar to how she looked as a witch, except with a human body. She also wore black socks and had normal legs where her gears should have been.

"What happened? Am I a normal human again?" Walpurgis asked.

"So we couldn't turn her back into multiple girls... Oh, well. I suppose having to live as five girls will be a small price to pay." Seinaru mused.

Walpurgis then released a shockwave that turned all the familiars back into magical girls who had failed to defeat her as a witch.

"We're back to being magical girls again? Alright!" One of them said.

In Kyubey's Dimension...

The tube containing Walpurgisnacht's energy shattered and it returned to her.

"This is preposterous. Now Walpurgisnacht has been defeated?" Kyubey uttered.

Just then, a purple haired woman dressed in purple emerged from a portal.

"Finally, I am free from that dimensional void. But where am I now?" The woman, known as Precia Testsrossa, asked.

"You're with a group of villains who want to dominate earth. Do you wish to join us?" Drosselmeyer asked her.

"I would love too. I will take revenge on that imprudent fool Nanoha!" Precia roared.

Back at Purifacators Castle, Walpurgis had her soul gem shattered and her soul returned to her.

"It feels nice to have my soul returned to me. And I can still transform, too!" Walpurgis uttered.

Treybey mused, "Indeed, Walpurgis. Next time, Watchers, we actually will get our planned final battle underway. So tune in for Magical Girls Unite!"


	20. Chapter 19: You Are Not Alone

**CHAPTER 19: You Are Not Alone- Kriemhild Gretchen, The Salivation Witch**

Treybey said, "Watchers, you have arrived for the final battle of our campaign. We will battle the greatest of all witches today. And just for that, I've decided to stop doing these reminders of what happened last time. Plus, I was finding it difficult to come up with good rhyming phrases. Regardless, it's time to summon everyone."

Pickbey slammed the staff down and summoned every magical girl Treybey had gathered up.

"I'm going to cut to the chase on who I'll summon now. Spellcasting: **H-E-I-R**!" Treybey chanted.

A redhead wearing an orange dress emerged from a portal, and Sally and Akko all looked shocked, while Honey looked pleased.

"Megu? Is it really you?" Sally asked

"It is me, Sally. But I have no clue where I am or why I'm here." Megu responded.

"You're here because we're about to fight the greatest threat humankind ever faced, the mighty Kriemhild Gretchen. Let's stop her right now!" Treybey shouted.

"Good luck to you all. I cannot stress that enough!" Lord Fearbey added.

The Magical Girls was then teleported to what looked like the center of the city of Mitakihara.

"What are we doing here?" Kyoko asked.

They then saw a massive shadowy creature looming high above the city.

"I knew you would come here, heroes. I am Kriemhild Gretchen, greatest of all witches! And I will admit, even if there were any opposition, I would still retain my title. But you got rid of them all. You turned them all back, it seems." The shadowy creature uttered.

"Gretchen, what are you talking about?" Walpurgis said.

"You witches were the only thing standing in my way. You were stopping me from destroying humankind. But now, with you all turned back into girls... I can destroy humankind!" Gretchen roared.

"No! We won't let you! We will defeat you, for all humankind!" Seinaru shouted.

"Very well. It will be a pleasure destroying you!" Gretchen roared.

((Note: Imagine a remixed version of Undertale's "Your Best Nightmare" playing as Gretchen sings this version of "Your Best Nightmare" from Undertale The Musical- credit to Alex Beckham for the lyrics and Toby Fox for the music.))

Gretchen then began launching a variety of attacks, sending shadow energy everywhere.

"While you had a pow-wow,

I was feeling so proud!

Finding the means to an end,

While you're making your friends!

Now their souls will be mine, too,

And it's all thanks to you!

Cause you took up their time,

Gave me room for my crime!

Stepped right up to the witches,

And turned them back like switches!

There's no more time to cry,

Toodle-oo, you fools, DIE!"

As Megu casted a spell that took them inside Gretchen, revealing Madoka Kaname's soul restrained by six chains, they could hear Gretchen say, "Huh? Why am I doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a show, and we're playing parts!"

They began attacking one of the chains while she laughed and sang:

"I will destroy you,

Shatter your worldview,

Crush your pathetic dreams!

'Cause I am smarter,

You're just a martyr,

Now let me hear you scream!"

When that chain broke, they attacked another chain, and Gretchen said, "You'll die for nothing! Tearing you apart... What fun that will be!

Cry all you want, kids,

I'll just enjoy it,

Making you twist and squirm!

I took her soul, now,

I'll make you watch while,

Everything you love burns!"

They then teleported themselves out of Gretchen and dodged her attacks as she sang,

"Why are you still fighting?

Don't you know I've won?

Come back every time, then!

I've only just begun!

I can't feel anything,

No sense of empathy,

So yell at me! Waste your time!

Fall before my entropy!

You will never make me whole,

You helped me achieve my goal,

Now I will have that girl's soul,

Now at last I'm in control!

Everyone said I'm insane,

Everybody dies in pain!

But now I've become a god,

In this world I finally reign!"

As they then teleported themselves back inside and attacked the third of the chains she said and sang, "You have no idea what this is like! I can feel Madoka's soul, wriggling inside me! She's screaming in pain, just like you! Wanna hear? WANNA HEAR?

Listen, she's shrieking,

What a little weakling!

Dance to my crazed machine!

I'll use her power,

This final hour,

Service to her new queen!"

They attacked upon the next chain, and Gretchen laughed and sang,

"Am I too vicious?

Oh, how delicious!

Let's try another game!

The rules are simple,

It's kill or be killed!

Fight back our you'll be maimed!"

They teleported themselves out of Gretchen, and they dodged her attacks while she sang,

"I tried to warn you,

Just a glance and I knew,

You'd be my chance

To win the game,

You and me,

We are the same,

Your determination,

Meeting my damnation,

The power to reset all,

Given to me by them all,

That's okay,

Was kinda tired,

All that death,

So very inspired,

At least you're amusing,

Even though you're losing!"

Once more they teleported themselves back into Gretchen and attacked the second to last chain as she said and sang,

"What's the matter, did you fall down? No, no- DON'T GET UP!

Clipping at the seams

Of your hopes and dreams,

Unstitch the tapestry!

There's no bigger story,

Only the glory,

Of my calamity!"

They then attacked the final chain while she laughed and sang,

"I've got the power,

The world I'll devour,

Then make it all anew!

Endless destruction,

That is my function,

And it's all thanks to you!"

With the chains shattered, they teleported out of Gretchen as she sang,

"This game is ending,

Timelines I am rending!

Everything that I've done,

Culminates in this run!

But when everything's through,

I could not predict you!

Time for celebration,

Of my determination!

Ending this oration,

with your extermination!

I'll be filled with such joy,

When everything's destroyed!"

She surrounded them with magic and said, "Don't worry, you fools, this will only hurt THE FIRST MILLION TIMES!"

((Note: Now "Finale" starts playing.))

But before she could close the magic in on them, it vanished, and she said, "Wait... What's going on?"

Madoka's soul emerged from her body and she gasped and said, "Her soul? What is it doing?"

Madoka's soul began attacking Gretchen, and she started screaming, "No! No, you can't do that! You're supposed to obey me! Stop! Stop it! STOP!"

Madoka's soul sang,

"Hear my refrain,

As I sing again,

I'll rewrite your symphony!

Lost in the silence,

Used in your violence,

I'll keep you company!

She lost her way, long ago...

I'll punish her, even so!"

Gretchen roared,

"What is this?

You broke from my hold?

Impossible!

I'll gain back control!

I'm your God, your queen,

I'm the master of mean,

You'll be mine!"

Madoka's soul said,

"Everybody fight her!"

Everyone began attacking her and sang,

"Gretchen!

Stop this madness!

If you don't, you'll end up

Falling down!"

Gretchen shouted,

"No, this isn't right!

I can't lose this fight!"

They then sang,

"Gretchen!

Stop this rampage!

We will fight you, we swear,

Stop this now!

Gretchen!

You can't win this!

Show your courage here,

And we'll forgive!"

Gretchen roared,

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

I WON'T LET YOU!"

Madoka's soul sang,

"That was,

Your last chance to,

Turn your back on this path,

And repent!"

She pulled out a spectral bow and said,

"Aiming

At your weak spot,

I won't miss, three, two, one,

Time is up!"

She fired, sending Gretchen tumbling backwards, and Seinaru and Elsa Maria felt now was the time to purify her.

They chanted, "Madoka!" With this spell, I destroy the shell of corruption and grief placed upon you and release the girl within! Awaken, Madoka! Spellcasting: **P-U-R-I-F-Y**!"

The sphere of light was powered this time by everyone, and as it engulfed Gretchen and Madoka's soul went to her, she roared, "No, no, no, no, no! I WILL NOT TURN BACK INTO THAT WEAKLING MADOKA! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon enough, Madoka's soul was united with her body, and she uttered, "It is over. I have been purified."

Homura hugged her, saying, "Madoka, you're back!"

"Everyone! I wanted to destroy the witches, but after seeing your crusade has purified the greatest of the witches, I will now change my wish! Every witch will be purified!" Madoka shouted.

She then fired a massive volley of arrows into the sky, and it entered every witch's barrier, purifying them all.

"It's over! We've done it! All the witches are gone!" Seinaru exclaimed.

Treybey then said, "You did it! Gretchen is defeated and the witches are all defeated, too! Spellcasting: **H-E-R-O-E-S**!"

Everyone was teleported back into the antechamber, where Hordbey, his daughter Sidbey, and the wizard Merbey were present along with the other Purifacators.

"We did it, everyone! The witches are all gone!" Treybey happily shouted.

"I must admit, this was a pleasant experience. But I bet Kyubey is very unhappy about this." Lord Fearbey uttered.

"He probably is. Let's go check up on him now, shall we?" Treybey mused.

The screen changed to a view of Kyubey's dimension, where a purple skinned man, his cat, his crow, and a demon with a scythe had joined his ranks.

"Gretchen is lost... Good god, I wasn't expecting that!" Kyubey mused.

"Wait a second- guys! Over here! Someone's watching us!" The purple skinned man, known as Chou, shouted.

"Ah, I should have known. Treybey, this is all your fault, isn't it?" Kyubey said, as the rest of the villains turned to look.

"Kyubey, I will admit that I did all of this. But it was for a good cause." Treybey replied.

"Do you realize that now I must declare war upon you? I will send my villains to do whatever harm they can to you, your friends, and your castle. This is revenge, Treybey. And, as for your Magical Girls... FAMILIAR FODDER!" Kyubey roared.

"Well, watchers, will you let him have his way? Or will you return to watch us defend our place? Return whenever you want. He'll surely try something bad, after all." Treybey asked.


	21. Chapter 20: Panther Claw Strikes

**Part 2: Villains**

 **Chapter 20: Panther Claw Strikes**

Isoshi was conversing with Cutie Honey.

"So, what's your motives for fighting?" Isoshi inquired.

"I'll tell you everything. The criminal organization known as Panther Claw murdered my father. In turn, I dedicate my life to trying to wipe out the origination." Honey replied.

"That's a noble cause indeed. It reminds my of Inigo Montoya." Isoshi responded.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's dimension, all the Panther Claw villains were preparing their assault. They had brought together several goons, who wore full body suits that covered most of their faces and trench coats with matching fedoras. They all wore different colors, however. Some wore black suits and coats, some wore black suits and tan coats, and some wore purple suits and blue coats.

"This should be fun. I bet they've got a massive treasury! I'll raid it and become rich!" Sister Jill exclaimed.

"Don't fail us. I will not tolerate failures." Kyubey replied.

They entered a portal and headed for the dimension of the Purifactors.

Treybey sensed them coming and said, "Everyone, watch out! Panther Claw is here!"

The black coated goons, along with Gold Claw, Cobalt Claw, Scarlet Claw, and Black Claw went first.

"Alright, men! Move out!" Gold Claw shouted.

The Panther Claw army rushed into town and began firing at will, making the civilians flee the scene.

Ryuko, Satsuki, Hibiki, and Madoka all went out to stop them.

Satsuki charged at Gold Claw and clashed with her.

"So, a stupid woman who is wearing so little wants to fight me? You're a fool!" Gold Claw exclaimed.

"We'll see who's a fool when I'm through with you." Satsuki countered.

They started clashing, and Gold Claw was soon wounded by the attacks.

"Enough playing around! Gold Cannon!" Gold Claw exclaimed, and fired missiles from the cannon on her left arm.

Satsuki just stood there and ignored everything exploding before charging out and slashing an unsuspecting Gold Claw in the chest.

"How could this be? Defeated by a stupid woman..." Gold Claw said before falling to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was fighting Black Claw.

"You think you can last against my power? I'll defeat you on this tragic hour!" Black Claw sang.

Hibiki replied with, "You may be both black and white, but even so, you can't win this fight!"

She leapt up and punched him in the face.

"Time to whip up a terrible storm! Black Tornado!" Black Claw sang, and began spinning around, making a whirlwind.

Hibiki was flung up into the whirlwind, caught by surprise.

However, she grabbed Black Claw's leg and slammed him to the ground, breaking up the tornado.

She then pushed her fist down as she fell, moving it toward Black Claw's face.

"I guess this is my swan song..." Black Claw sang as the fist crashed into his face, shattering it and killing him.

Ryuko was fighting Scarlet Claw, her scissor blade clashing with her parasol.

"Be honest, do you really expect to defeat me?" Scarlet Claw asked.

"Of course I do! You're a pain in my ass!" Ryuko replied, snarling.

The two continued to clash for several minutes, Scarlet Claw starting to get tired.

"This can't be happening! Scarlet Beam!" Scarlet Claw shouted, and fired a beam from her mouth.

Ryuko leapt out of the way and made her Scissor Blade huge, shouting "Scissor Blade: Farewell Address Mode!"

"Uh oh. I guess I failed you, Sister Jill!" Scarlet Claw said as the blade came crashing down, cutting her clean in half.

Finally, Cobalt Claw was facing Madoka.

"How can it be that you're a god?" CobaltClaw inquired.

"That was my wish! And now I'll crush you with my powers!" Madoka screamed.

Cobalt Claw zipped open a set of zippers on her back and summoned four extra arms, and tied Madoka up with them.

Madoka turned into Godoka and broke free of the grip.

She pointed her massive bow at Cobalt Claw and fired at her.

"What? She can't be that powerful! Nooo!" Cobalt Claw said as Madoka blew her up.

Honey soon arrived and wiped out the Panther Claw goons.

Sister Jill had been observing the fight and was upset.

"How could they all fail? Dolmeck, avenge them!" She shouted.

Dolmeck charged into town with the tan coated goons, but the Winx Club stopped him and his forces.

"Get out of our way, you fools!" Dolmeck shouted.

"Never! We will fight you, we swear!"

Bloom began casting fire spells on Dolmeck, while the rest of the Winx Club began attacking his minions.

Dolmeck responded with a series of heavy strikes with his hands, and Bloom was knocked back.

The rest of the Winx Club began attacking him once the rest of the Panther Claw goons were out of commission.

They soon overpowered Dolmeck and blew him up, his last words being, "Forgive me, Panther Zora! I am lost!"

Sister Jill stood in disbelief.

"Dolmeck lost... Alright, I'll do it myself!" She exclaimed, as both she and Panther Zora headed into town with the blue coated goons.

Honey stopped them in their tracks.

"So, you've come to stop us, Honey?" Panther Zora said.

"My name is Cutie Honey. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Honey said.

Sister Jill pulled out a dagger and began slashing at Honey.

Honey deftly dodged the dagger and fought back with her sword.

Honey and Jill continued to clash for over an hour.

Eventually, though, Honey brought her blade backwards and said, "Honey Lightning Flare!"

Honey used the blade to slash Jill, causing her to scream and explode.

Panther Zora said, "You'll pay for this, Honey! You won't defeat me!"

Honey then said, "Oh, but this version of me has a special trick... **HONEY FLASH**!"

Her outfit then changed. Her pants were now red, her top was now white, a pair of ribbons were attached to her choker, and her chest window was now larger. She was now Hyper Honey.

Panther Zora began firing fireballs at Honey, who jumped over them with incredible ease.

She slashed at Panther Zora, cutting her cape.

Zora tried lighting spells against Honey and missed with that, too.

Honey then slashed off Zora's Panther hat, enraging her.

Zora tried ice spells, but they didn't work either.

Honey finally broke Zora's staff with her next slash, leaving her defenseless. The end was near.

Honey moved her blade backwards and said, "Honey Virginal Invitation!"

Honey drew a symbol on Zora with the blade and Zora uttered her final words.

"Honey... Do you feel proud? You've killed me! You've avenged your damn father's death! But was it worth it? Now what will you do?" Zora mused as she exploded.

"I'll fight evil with my new friends." Honey said as Zora's cape fluttered to the ground- the only thing that remained of Panther Claw's leader.

"Alright! The Panther Claw guys are surrendering!" Hibiki said.

A few hours after an execution of the remaining Panther Claw agents, Honey spoke again with Isoshi.

"You're satisfied now, aren't you? Panther Claw has been wiped out of existence. They've all been killed." Isoshi asked her.

"Yes. My dad's death has been avenged. I'll fight with you now as my companions. For that's more important than anything." Honey replied.


	22. Chapter 21: Showdown With Saturn

**Chapter 21: Showdown With Saturn**

Rikako was talking with Megu.

"What's your goal in life, huh?" Rikako asked.

"It's to become the Queen of the Magic World. That sound honorable, doesn't it?" Megu replied.

In Kyubey's dimension...

"So, Panther Claw failed to beat them. What are we going to do now?" Beryl asked Kyubey.

"I will see if we can poison these pesky magical girls." Kyubey replied.

"How will you do that, Kyubey?" Beryl inquired.

"Chou will try to slip poison in their drinks supply." Kyubey said, indicating their cellar on a map he had just obtained.

"I hope he also poisons their fish. They probably have a lot of them." Drosselmeyer added.

"Fine. He'll also try do that, if you wish." Kyubey replied.

"But I don't think that's required to ruin them!" Beryl argued.

"Your reason for saying that?" Kyubey countered.

"It's unnecessary! They probably don't have any fish to poison."

"Well, we'll relegate that to an optional objective." He countered

And so, Chou was sent to try and poison their drinking water.

However, being the dolt he was, he waited too long when trying to poison it, and Rami discovered his presence.

"Guards! There's a light purple skinned man in the basement, and he's near the water supply! Grab him, quick!" Rami shouted.

"Oh no. I'm screwed now!" Chou shouted.

The guards quickly arrested Chou and decided to torture him for information.

He eventually revealed that if he were captured, Saturn would attempt to free him.

"In fact, I bet she's right at the entrance, ready to free me!" Chou laughed.

Indeed, Saturn had broken through the gates and was preparing to attack.

"If only I had a better minion! Oh well, I'll still crush my opposition." Saturn thought.

She was confronted by Nanoha and Megu.

"Saturn! I will defeat you, I swear!" Megu said.

"You'll never be Queen, Megu. And you and your friend will die!" Saturn exclaimed.

Saturn began swinging her scythe at them, and they both dodged out of the way of it.

Megu began shooting spells at her and Nanoha fired small blasts.

Saturn was struck by the spells but continued, slamming her scythe into the ground and creating quakes.

They continued to avoid her attacks and strike her.

Soon, Nanoha fired a Divine Buster at her, weakening her.

Megu finished her off with a massive spell.

"Nooooooooo! Kyubey, forgive me! I have failed you!" Saturn said as she was disintegrated.

"That should remove Saturn from any further issues." Megu said.

That night, Chou was hanged for attempted sabotage in a hanging everyone attended.

His last words were, "I knew I never was any good. Now it's all coming to a head for me."


	23. Chapter 22: Pony Villains Invade

**Chapter 22: Pony Villains Invade**

Twilight and Megan were conversing with each other.

"I assume your version of Ponyland is different, right?" Megan asked.

"It's called Equestria. And yes, it is very different than what you know." Twilight responded."

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's dimension...

The villains from MLP were preparing their assault.

"We'll weaken them with our song. Then the G1 bad guys will knock the castle's defenses down." Adagio said.

"That sounds like it will work. Good luck, men." Grogar said.

The Dazzlings descended into the courtyard and started singing, sapping the Magical Girls of their energy.

"Urgh... I don't feel so good..." Fate said.

"I think it's working!" Sonata said.

But Treybey was prepared for that, too.

"Spellcasting: **C-R-Y-S-T-A-L**!"

Five girls promptly emerged from a portal.

"I don't think these girls have good tastes in music. Let's teach them a lesson!" The leader of this group, named Iris, said.

The girls, who were part of a band called Lolirock began singing a song of their own.

"When you think the world's

Not on your side

Look around

One two three four five

You feel like a (number)

You feel (out of order)

You feel (pressure)

Turn around (gotta)

Hold on, you can (get there)

Hold on, you'll do (better)

No one's gonna

Get you down

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

It's okay to fall down... And go up!

Never never give up!

Believing in yourself!

Fly away!

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

You can put a smile back on your face!

Everyday's a wake-up!

You can be your true self

Fly away!

When you think the world's

Not on your side

Look around

Stand up

Believe (you can!)

Make it

Achieve (you can)

Say it

You know (you can)

Be yourself!

Stand up

You are (stronger)

Make it

You'll go (farther)

Say it

You are (what you)

Wanna be

...You can be

Anything that you want!

You can make it far

You're a shining star!

Shout it out

Who you are

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

It's okay to fall down... And go up!

Never never give up!

Believing in yourself!

Fly away!

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

You can put a smile back on your face!

Everyday's a wake-up!

You can be your true self

Fly away!

When you think the world's

Not on your side

Look around we'll show you the away

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

It's okay to fall down... And go up!

Never never give up!

Believing in yourself!

Fly away!

Never never give up!

Turn around and stand up!

You can put a smile back on your face!

Everyday's a wake-up!

You can be your true self

Fly away!"

This song disrupted the Dazzlings' performance.

"No! I will not be upstaged!" Adagio shouted.

They were soon encased in a massive crystal sphere by Lolirock and flung off into the distance.

"That didn't look good." Squirk mumbled.

"Oh, well, let's attack anyway!" Hydia screeched.

The villains charged in and began attacking.

Treybey was prepared for this, too.

"Spellcasting: **D-R-A-G-O-N**!"

Four girls- the Mysticons- emerged from a portal.

"I don't know who these guys are, but they seem like trouble!" Their leader, the green suited Arkayna, said.

The Mysticons, assisted by Megan, Twilight, and the Flutter Ponies, began attacking the G1 villains.

Emerald slashed and cut through Arabus and Lavan, taking them both out.

Piper used her rings to ensnare and incapacitate both Crunch and Squirk.

Zarya fired arrows at Katrina and Grogar, defeating them.

Finally, after being weakened by Twilight's magic, Megan's Rainbow of Light, and the Flutter Ponies' Utter Flutter, Tirek and the witches were lifted into the air by Arkayna's magic.

"No! Put us down! Please!" Tirek shouted.

Arkayna dropped them and they were killed upon impact.

Crystalis then tried to attack but was quickly captured.

"I guess that's that..." Megan said as the rest of the villains were sent to be destroyed by magic.

In Kyubey's dimension, Gramorr, Mephisto, Praxina, Necrafa, Dreadbane, Tazma, Tibion, and Kymraw had all appeared.

"I hope you fare better when your time comes to fight them." Hawkmoth told them.

"Shut up, stinking human!" Kymraw shouted.


	24. Level 23: Dark Opal's Boss Fight

**Level 23: Dark Opal's Boss Fight**

Rikako was talking with Amethyst.

"So, you like video games, kid?" Rikako asked.

"I don't just like them. I make my own games!" Amethyst replied.

In Kyubey's dimension...

Kyubey was planning another attack with Dark Opal at the head.

"Dark Opal, are you willing to take matters into your own hands?" Kyubey asked.

"Of course. These pests have continued to defeat our minions. They won't succeed while I draw breath." Dark Opal replied.

So he headed to the castle with an army of skeletal warriors.

When Treybey saw them, he chanted, "Spellcasting: **W-I-T-C-H**!"

Three young girls appeared alongside Amethyst.

"Where are we?" The leader, Atsuko Kagari, inquired.

"No time to talk! Let's take down Dark Opal!" Amethyst shouted.

The four began attacking Dark Opal's army of skeletons, shattering them with sword swipes and magic.

"How can this be? You can't be this bad at fighting!" Dark Opal shouted.

Soon enough, though, he was the only one left.

"I won't let you ruin any more of Kyubey's plans, Amethyst!" Dark Opal exclaimed.

"I'll defeat you, Dark Opal! You won't win!" Amethyst said.

She began swiping at Dark Opal with her sword and he began avoiding her.

Dark Opal fired a series of dark magic blasts at her, prompting her to avoid them.

Atsuko, Lotte, and Sucy began firing magic at Dark Opal, trying to wear him out.

He soon began tiring from all the spell work.

"No... This can't be! Curse these infernal witches!" Dark Opal shouted.

Amethyst then slashed him in half, causing him to disintegrate.

"It's game over for you, Dark Opal!" Amethyst exclaimed.

That night, Treybey managed to create a device that allowed them to travel to their worlds.

"You're still contracted to work with us, but you can have some down time in your own worlds, if you want."


	25. Chapter 24: Can We Defeat Valgaav?

**Chapter 24: X-Ceptional! Can We Defeat Valgaav?**

Isoshi, Will, Honey, and Lina were in the Slayers world, beating up bandits.

"So this is what you do for a living? Beat up bandits?" Honey asked, slashing one of them.

"Yep. And take their treasure, if they have any!" Lina shouted, firing a fireball at another bandit.

Meanwhile, in Kyubey's Dimension...

Kyubey had ordered Valgaav to attack Lina's party.

"I've had enough of her. I want my revenge!" Valgaav shouted.

"And you'll hopefully get it, sooner or later." Kyubey replied.

So, Valgaav was sent to attack the party.

When he arrived, Lina said, "Valgaav? Well, you'll still lose to us!"

Valgaav pulled out a sword and began slashing at them.

Honey began blocking the slashes and used her Rouge Arrow to shoot water at his face.

Will began shooting bolts of Quintessence at him, damaging him further.

Then Isoshi began slashing at him, damaging him even more.

Finally, Lina used a Blam Gush to knock him unconcious.

"I'll take this guy back to the castle. You guys continue to fight the pests." Isoshi told them.

So, he teleported back to the castle with Valgaav in tow while Lina, Honey, and Will fought the remaining bandits.

Soon, they found their treasure haul, and Lina began taking all of it.

"I'm gonna be rich again! You can never beat Lina! Never!" Lina exclaimed.


	26. Chapter 25: The Dark Kingdom Unleashed

**Chapter 25: The Dark Kingdom Unleashed**

Cure Black, Cure White, Nanoha, Madoka, Sakura, and Sailor Moon were all in the Sailor Moon world.

"This is what Tokyo is like?" Madoka asked.

"It is. Just wait till the future, though, it gets even better!" Sailor Moon replied.

Meanwhile, Kyubey had sent the Dark Kingdom to try and fight them.

"I hope you are successful in your attack." Kyubey grumbled.

"Don't worry! We will succeed!" Beryl shouted.

They promptly appeared before the host of Magical Girls.

"The Dark Kingdom? We'll beat them! Come on, gang!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Cure Black and Cure White began punching Jadeite, eventually blasting him with the Marble Screw.

"Why did this have to end like this?" Jadeite exclaimed.

Nanoha fired her blaster at Nephrite, knocking him unconscious.

"She can't be that powerful..." Nephrite muttered.

Sakura used the Fight Card to pummel Zoisite into unconsciousness.

"She can't be that good at this..." Zoisite cried.

Sailor Moon began beating up Kunzite, concluding with her uppercutting him.

"Seriously, I lost... Unbelievable." Kunzite grumbled.

Finally, Madoka fired an arrow directly into Beryl's heart.

"How can this happen to me? Struck down by a goddess..." Beryl sobbed as she died.

The Shittenou were transported back to the castle for imprisonment.

"As if the Dark Kingdom could ever win! I'm too strong for them now." Sailor Moon shouted.


	27. Chapter 26: Beware The Black Moon Clan

**Chapter 26: Beware The Black Moon Clan**

Iris, Ladybug, Arkayna, Sayaka, and Sailor Mercury were in another part of Tokyo.

"So, Tokyo is going to be even better when Usagi becomes Queen?" Arkayna asked.

"Yep. It's going to be glorious." Mercury replied.

Meanwhile, the Black Moon Clan was the next to prepare an attack.

"We will not fail compared to the Dark Kingdom!" Demande exclaimed.

They teleported in front of the group.

"The Black Moon Clan's back? No matter, we'll defeat them." Mercury said.

Iris began fighting the Akayashi Sisters, though they eventually managed to heavily damage her.

"I've got no choice... Shanila, possess me!" Iris exclaimed.

Iris gained a power surge and fired beams at the Sisters, destroying them.

"No! How can one girl have so much power?" Koan screamed.

Arkayna began shooting magic at Rubeus, eventually incipatating him.

"No... I can't believe I've lost!" Rubeus shouted.

Ladybug fought with Esmeraude, eventually tying her up.

"I can't move! This can't be possible!" Esmeraude shouted.

Sayaka slashed at Saphir, eventually wounding him so that he fell unconcious.

"How could I have failed to a sword-wielding fool like her?" Saphir sobbed.

And Sailor Mercury used her Aqua Rhapsody to incapacitate Demande.

"I wasn't even beaten by Sailor Moon. How sad." Demande grumbled.

As the villains were teleported back to the castle to be imprisoned in the dungeon, the girls continued their tour.

"I wonder how the rest of the girls are faring?" Mercury thought to herself.


	28. Chapter 27: The Death Busters Menace

**Chapter 27: The Death Busters Menace**

Amu, Princess Tutu, Ichigo, Tone, and Sailor Mars were in another part of Tokyo.

"I've never been to Tokyo before." Princess Tutu noted.

"Well, I hope you like it!" Sailor Mars replied.

Now the Death Busters were on the move to attack.

"I won't fail! I won't!" Dr. Tomoe shouted.

They teleported themselves into the path of Sailor Mars' group.

"Dr. Tomoe? I'll knock some sense into you!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

They started fighting, as you might expect.

Amu and Princess Tutu grabbed Kaorinite and slammed her into the ground repeatedly.

"Beaten by someone who likes card suits and a ballerina..." She grumbled.

Ichigo summoned the rest of the Mew Mews and easily took out the Witches 5.

"This can't be! We're the Witches 5!" Eudial screamed.

Finally, Tone and Sailor Mars knocked Dr. Tomoe unconscious.

"We'll have him sent back to the castle. Hotaru should be able to talk some sense into him." Tone told her.

The beaten villains were teleported back, and the exploration continued.

"Man, that was an easy fight. Oh, well. The Death Busters were never the best villains." Sailor Mars thought.


	29. Chapter 28: The Dead Moon Circus Closing

**Chapter 28: The Dead Moon Circus' Closing**

Rikako, Hibiki, and Sailor Jupiter were in yet another part of Tokyo.

"I like this place. It's cool!" Rikako shouted.

"You totally should!" Sailor Jupiter replied.

Now it was the Dead Moon Circus' time to have a go at fighting the girls.

"We will not fall as easily as the others did." Zirconia uttered.

They teleported themselves in front of the girls.

"Oh, no! It's the Dead Moon Circus! Get them!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Hibiki began fighting the Amazon Trio, quickly knocking them out in seconds.

"Who would have thought an idol singer would be that tough?" Fish Eye sobbed.

Rikako froze the legs of the Amazoness Quartet, stopping them from moving.

"We're stuck! No fair!" Jun-Jun cried.

Finally, Jupiter took out Zirconia with a lightning bolt.

"Unbelievable. I have failed." She cried.

They were taken back to the castle for incarceration.

The touring of Tokyo soon resumed.

"I really don't know why we were attacked just now. Regardless, all will always be well when we're around." Sailor Jupiter said.


	30. Chapter 29: Death To Shadow Galaxia

**Chapter 29: Death To Shadow Galaxia**

The remaining Sailor Senshi were in another part of Tokyo.

"It's good to see this place hasn't changed." Sailor Venus mused.

"I know. No major threats or anything." Sailor Pluto replied.

The Shadow Galaxia were the last of the groups to try and attack.

"We are the strongest of the enemies of the Sailor Senshi. We won't fail!" Sailor Galaxia shouted.

They teleported themselves in front of the group.

At this, Treybey cast a double Spellcasting: " **F-L-A-V-O-R** and **M-A-R-R-Y**!"

This caused two young witches and four Angels to appear.

"Where is the world are we?" One of the witches, Chocolat, asked.

"The Sailor Senshi are in trouble! Let's help them!" The leading angel, Wedding Peach, exclaimed.

They quickly rushed into the fray, fighting the Sailor Amalgates.

Soon they had knocked out Iron Mouse and Aluminum Siren, both of whom were now laying on the ground, unconcious.

"The Love Angels are helping us? I never thought I'd see our sister series friends!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Chocolat and Vanilla blasted Lead Crow into submission with magic.

"Nooooooooo! This can't be!" Lead Crow screamed.

The Love Angels severely beat up Tin Nyako, leaving her in a heap.

"I wish the Sailor Senshi could have done me in..." Tin Nyako cried.

Finally, the remaning Sailor Senshi blasted Sailor Galaxia into submission.

"I can't believe it! I've been defeated!" Sailor Galaxia shrieked.

The defeated members of Shadow Galaxia were teleported to the castle for incarceration.

The tour soon continued with the remaining girls joining the Sailor Senshi.

However, Kyubey had now gained assistance from Raine Devile and her demons.

"I hope you're not like Homura. She was really mean." Kyubey asked.

"No worries, we are nothing like her!" Rain exclaimed.


	31. Chapter 30: Clash With The Keio Duo

**Chapter 30: Clash With The Keio Duo**

Noting the castle had no magical girls in it, Kyubey sent Dr. Pon and Himeko to attack it.

"What chance will they have against my forces?" Dr. Pon cackled.

"My Psy-Vee will stop them in their tracks!" Himeko chuckled.

The two scoundrels quickly began attacking the castle, sending hordes of tanukis to loot as much as they could.

Treybey saw this and sent Rami, Cade, Ayumu, and Amethyst back to help stop them.

"I bet these two must think I'm not strong without friends! They're wrong!" Rami shouted.

The foursome quickly leapt down to stop them.

"Oh, look, it's Rami! You can't win this time!" Dr. Pon shouted when he saw them.

"We'll see about that!" Rami replied.

Cade began shooting at the tanukis while Amethyst began firing beams of purple light at them.

Soon, the tanukis were all defeated, and this angered Dr. Pon greatly.

"Alright, I've had it! Himeko, take them down!" He shouted.

Himeko descended, piloting her Psy-Vee and throwing bombs everywhere.

Ayumu pulled out his chainsaw and cut it in half, then kicked Himeko, knocking her out.

"That's the final straw! Prepare to face my Toxic Waste Mech!" Dr. Pon called out in rage.

He dropped down in a large humanoid robot and began flinging toxic waste everywhere.

Rami began bashing the mech with her hammer, while everyone else began damaging it as well.

The mech finally started sparking and smoking soon enough.

"No, no, no! This can't be!" Dr. Pon cried out in anguish.

The mech then blew up, throwing the poor tanuki to the ground.

"I surrender!" Dr. Pon cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

The two villains were sent away to the dungeon.

Rami, meanwhile, felt very pleased with herself.

"That should make up for previous shortcomings with those two."


	32. Chapter 31: The Power Of Zagato

**Chapter 31: The Power Of Zagato**

In Cephiro, Lina, Amethyst, and the Magic Knights were looking around.

"Man, this place is nice. It reminds me of home." Lina noted.

"We kinda like this place too, even if we keep ending up here by forces beyond our control." Hikaru replied.

Now Zagato and his minions were preparing for an attack.

"Those Magic Knights won't stand a chance to our powers. We'll defeat them this time!" Zagato cackled.

The villains, including Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Innova, Nova, and Debonair, all appeared before the girls.

"Zagato? He's returned? Everyone, fight him and stop him!"

Lina began firing Flare Arrows at Alcyone and Caldina, taking them both out.

"Beaten by someone with a lesser chest than ours..." Caldina sobbed.

That prompted Lina to stomp on them, yelling, "Don't mention that!"

Amethyst knocked out Ascot and then bashed Innova over the head.

"How could I have lost?" Innova sobbed as he fell down.

The Magic Knights summoned their Rune Gods and began slashing at Nova, Debonair, and Zagato.

"No! Not again! Curse these Rune Gods!" Debonair shouted.

"We can't win! We give up!" Nova cried out.

"Do what you must. Kyubey will be most displeased." Zagato mused.

The villains were teleported to the castle dungeon.

The tour soon resumed.

"Man, those guys were nothing! Kyubey isn't very good with making minions, is he?" Amethyst asked.

"Nope. Or maybe it's because we've gotten stronger than them." Hikaru replied.


	33. Chapter 32: The Demons Cometh

**Chapter 32: The Demons Cometh**

Back at the castle, Raine Devila and her demons had invaded.

"Let's show them that we are demons! Powerful, angry demons!" Raine Devila shouted.

Treybey had called back the Love Angels, and then used two more spells: " **S-T-R-I-K-E** " and " **C-O-R-R-E-C-T** ".

This summoned three computer themed girls and two full platoons of girls armed to the teeth.

"The Correctors and the Strike Witches and Brave Witches are here. I don't think Raine Devila will last to our powers." Treybey mused.

The Love Angels headed for them and began attacking.

Lily managed to knock out Pluie with a blow to the head.

Daisy then incapacitated Aquelda with a headbutt.

Salvia then threw Nocturne over her shoulder and tossed her into Sandore, taking them both out.

Yui used her powers to seal Igneous inside a sphere, trapping him.

The Strike Witches and Brave Witches fired their weapons at Potamos, taking him down immideanlty.

Finally, Wedding Peach used a powerful blow to defeat Raine Devila.

"Noooooooo! I can't believe it! I failed!" Raine Devila shouted in sorrow.

The defeated demons were all hauled away to the dungeon.

Afterwards, everyone was introduced to the new recruits.

"Computer themed girls, eh? This should be interesting." Elly noted.

"These Strike Witches girls are like us, Fate." Nanoha mentioned.

And Kyubey had managed to gain the assistance of Grosser, Freeze, Jaggy, and Virus.

"We won't fail you. They'll all succumb to us." Grosser uttered.


	34. Duel 33: Akio's Deadly Duel

**Duel 33: Akio's Deadly Duel**

Mami, Nagisa, and Utena were exploring Utena's world.

"So, you prefer sword fights?" Mami asked Utena.

"Yeah! I've never lost a fight, ever!" Utena replied.

Akio now had to fight to stop the girls.

"Those two who are with her? Not a problem. I'll defeat them easily." Akio chuckled.

He teleported himself in front of them.

"Alright, Akio. I don't know how you returned, but I will defeat you!" Utena shouted.

Akio and Utena got into a fierce sword fight, their blades clashing several times.

However, they were both at deadlock, unable to beat each other.

"I've got to help them... Something's brewing inside me..." Mami suddenly gasped.

Her outfit suddenly changed in a flash of light to be completely white. She also gained a robe on her back as well as a crown.

"I've become more than a normal magical girl- I've become a saint!" Mami shouted.

Mami lifted her hands to the sky, and a ring of muskets emerged.

"Tiro Finale- Holy Night!" She shouted.

The muskets fired at Akio, gunning him down.

"Damn you... You've ruined me..." Akio uttered as he collapsed into a pool of his own blood, dying.

"Well, thanks for the intervention." Utena said to Mami.

"You're welcome. I've been reborn as a new form. I think I'll call it my Holy form." Mami replied.


	35. Chapter 34: Tourbillon's Twisted Spiral

**Chapter 34: Tourbillon's Twisted Spiral**

Doremi and her friends were leading the Doki Doki Pretty Cures around their world.

"This place is amazing." Aguri noted.

"I know! I love it here!" Doremi replied.

Tourbillon was next in line to attack.

"There is no way I can lose. Doremi has never won against me, so I will easily defeat her." Tourbillon thought.

She teleported before them and began attacking them quickly and with ease.

"Humanity will be doomed, and you're first in line!" Tourbillon shouted.

Seinaru watched from the castle and saw this.

"I can't let this happen! I must save them!" Seinaru exclaimed.

Madoka placed her hand upon his head.

"I will give you some of my power so that you can defeat her."

Seinaru soon gained a pair of angelic wings, becoming a demigod.

"I will never fall to anyone anymore!" Seinaru shouted as he teleported before Tourbillon.

"What is this? A miserable pest? You can't win!" Tourbillon shouted.

Seinaru's hand started glowing with holy power.

"I'll stop you!" He shouted, and punched forwards, generating a beam of light that hit Tourbillon dead center.

"No... This can't be..." She gasped as she fell to the ground.

Seinaru then opened up a gate above her and sucked her in.

"FORGIVE ME, KYUBEY!" Tourbillon shouted as she was sent through and banished to subspace.

Doremi gasped.

"Did he just beat Tourbillon?" She asked.

"I have. I will protect you, as you are all my friends." Seinaru replied.


	36. Chapter 35: Grosser's Cyberattack

**Chapter 35: Grosser's Cyberattack**

Grosser and his minions were hacking the castle's systems from Kyubey's dimension.

"We'll show them what cyberattacks really mean!" Grosser gloated.

Treybey saw this and looked shocked.

"We can't just let him hack our systems. We need to stop him."

He summoned Yui, Cade, Tecna, and Amethyst.

"Let's head to cyberspace and delete this clown!" Tecna shouted.

They entered Cyberspace and began fighting Grosser and his minions.

"They have arrived. Defend me from these pests." Grosser shouted.

Cade quickly blasted Virus off his feet and knocked him out.

"Well, this didn't go as planned." Virus mumbled.

Amethyst fired a light beam that hit Jaggy in the stomach and caused him to collapse.

"Man, this ain't right. I'm better than this..." He thought as he fell unconscious.

Tecna quickly disarmed and defeated Virus with her magic.

"Inconceivable! I have failed!" Virus shouted.

Yui then fired a powerful blast at Grosser, followed by everyone else doing the same.

"How can this be happening? I have lost!" Grosser cried as he fell to the floor.

All the villains were tied up and sent to the castle for transportation to the dungeon.

As a reward, Yui and the other three were allowed to explore the castle mainframe.

"So, this place has wifi, despite it being a fantasy? Weird." Amethyst noted.


	37. Chapter 36: Deep Blue Blues, Nya!

**Chapter 36: Deep Blue Blues**

Deep Blue had a plan to stop the Purifactors.

"I'm going to use some Chimera energy to corrupt Treybey! Then they'll have no choice but to surrender!" He cackled.

He teleported himself to the castle along with Quiche, Tart, and Pie.

"Now watch, boys. He'll be in a lot of trouble now." Deep Blue whispered.

He proceeded to use some Chimera energy on Treybey, who was asleep at the time, turning him into a mindless beast.

"This shall be fun. How can they bear to harm their leader?" Deep Blue thought to himself.

The beast went on a rampage, damaging lots of the kingdom.

Seinaru awoke from his slumber and saw this, gathering together the Kira Kira Pretty Cures and the Mew Mews.

"Treybey is on a rampage! We've got to purify him from Chimera corruption!" Seinaru shouted.

They headed outside, where Treybey was standing and being controlled by Deep Blue.

"Well, well, well. The Mew Mews have shown their faces. I won't fall to them, though!" Deep Blue shouted.

Seinaru began summoning a sword of light and subduing Treybey while the Kira Kira Cures used their Fantastic Animale attack on Treybey, purifying him.

"Our plans went wrong? I can't believe it!" Pie shouted.

"And now you're finished! Get him, girls!" Seinaru shouted.

The Mew Mews used their attacks and knocked out Deep Blue and his minions.

"This wasn't what I had in mind..." Deep Blue muttered.

The four aliens were taken into the dungeon and everyone went back to get some rest.


	38. Chapter 37: P Is For Phobos

**Chapter 37: P Is For Phobos**

The members of W.I.T.C.H were leading Lolirock and the Mysticons in a tour around Meridian.

"A fantasy kingdom... Can't say I'm not surprised." Iris noted.

"You should visit here some other time. It's amazing here!" Will added.

Phobos and his minions was next in line to attack them.

"We must not fail like everyone else has! I won't let them win!" Phobos shouted.

They teleported in front of the party of girls.

"Everyone, attack!" Phobos shouted.

The army of villains began attacking everyone.

In response, the members of W.I.T.C.H entered their Zenith forms and began attacking them.

Irma surrounded Frost with water and splashed it all over him, taking him out.

"What a way to get beaten. This really is a shame..." Frost cried.

Taranee launched a huge fireball at Raythor, taking him down.

"No! I lost! Curses!" Frost cried out.

Cornelia summoned a huge amount of stones and dropped them all on Miranda.

"I understand what it means to be stoned now..." Miranda sobbed as the stones covered her.

Hay Lin summoned a huge gust of wind and knocked Tracker off his feet, causing him to collide with buildings and knocking him out.

The Lolirock girls surrounded Sandpit with crystals, preventing him from moving anywhere.

The Mysticons bashed Gargoyle over the head with magic and eventually took the colossal beast down.

Will then launched a huge amount of Quintessence at Phobos, Nerrisa, and Cedric, taking out all three.

"Impossible! Beaten by the Guardians yet again!" Phobos sobbed.

The villains were teleported to the dungeon to join the other captured villains.

The tour then continued.

"So, that's your strongest form, girls?" Zarya asked.

"Yes. I don't think there's anything stronger." Will replied.


	39. Act 38: The Tale Of Drosselmeyer

**Act 38: The Tale Of Drosselmeyer**

Just then, Drosselmeyer appeared behind the author of this story and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"Now it's my story, and you can't do a thing!" He laughed.

As he dragged the author away, he began tormenting the girls, releasing the Raven to attack them.

"Arise, my Raven, and kill them all!" He shouted.

The Raven began attacking the army of magical girls, turning them all into Crows.

"Yes! Watch as they suffer! And you can't do a thing!" He said to the author as he regained consciousness.

"You've made a grave mistake, Herr Drosselmeyer. This is a fanfic. And in a fanfic, I can do whatever I want. That's the part of all of this. You can literally do anything! And YOU can't do a thing!"

With that, the author managed to summon Seinaru to his realm before he was turned into a crow as well as doing the same to Elsa Maria.

"My preferred couple will beat you, for this story's sake!" He shouted.

Seinaru began slashing at Drosselmeyer with a sword made out of light while Elsa Maria unleashed shadowy balls of light and darkness.

The author then summoned four more girls from alternate PMMM timelines- Kazumi, Oriko, Kirika, and Yuma.

He also summoned five more girls and a boy- the Opposito Senshi from the SNES game Sailor Moon: Another Story.

"Come on, girls! Let's beat this old geezer up!" The author shouted.

The gang proceeded to batter Drosselmeyer so badly he soon found it hard to stand up.

"You can't do this? Who will finish your story now?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"I WILL!" The author shouted.

Seinaru then used his gate attack to suck Drosselmeyer into subspace.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Drosselmeyer screamed as he was sucked in.

The author then proceeded to forcefully erase the Raven from the story and turn all the Crows back into normal girls.

"That settles it. Now, just pretend you never met me and get back to the story. And as a bonus, I'm allowing you to have these girls as allies." The author said.

"Why, thank you, Mister Author." Seinaru replied as he was teleported back with the girls.

The author then sat down and sighed. "What a relief to have him gone."


	40. Chapter 39: Precia's Evil Plot

**CHAPTER 39: Precia's Evil Plot**

Precia decided to attack next, grinning evilly.

"I may not have my daughter to help me, but I can surely beat Nanoha."

As she appeared before Nanoha, Ryuko and Fate appeared beside her.

"Mother! How dare you return?" Fate shouted.

"How dare I? I'm pleased to see you've grown up, Fate, but you still belong to me!" Precia roared.

"Not so fast, Precia. I'm in love with her now, and plus, I've gotten stronger and stronger while you were stuck in that void. Compared to my current level of strength, you're nothing. You have no chance of beating me!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Plus, you're an abusive and terrible parent. And I hate that!" Ryuko added.

"Look at what you're wearing, you fool! You don't even look like a proper magical girl!" Precia replied.

She began attacking them with a whip, forcing them to dodge and attack her.

Ryuko began parrying her swipes with her Scissor Blade.

Fate began swiping at her mother with Bardiche Assault.

Finally, she was dazed by an attack, and Nanoha blasted her with a Divine Buster.

Precia fell to the ground and uttered, "It's true... You have become stronger... I cannot defeat you..." before passing out.

They dragged Precia into the dungeon with the rest of the villains.

Nanoha smiled at this.

"Now I know not everyone can be befriended. Oh, well. She was a jerk anyway."


	41. Chapter 40: Valthor In Triple Trouble

**CHAPTER 40: Valthor In Triple Trouble**

The Winx Club was still bickering with the Guardians.

"You're just stupid! We have more impressive magic! All you have is elements!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Shut up! You don't have super forms! All you have are dumb tricks!" Will replied.

Seinaru just looked on in pure disgust.

"I wish they would calm down. After all, everyone's able to accept Oriko and Kirika being here because they don't like Kyubey either. Although, I have placed a very strict watch upon them at all times so that they don't try to kill anyone." Seinaru grumbled.

Then, suddenly, the Trix, Darkar, and Valthor all appeared.

"Look at you guys bickering! We'll go and kill you all!" Valthor laughed.

They started attacking the arguing groups with their powers.

Seinaru proceeded to attack them, inspiring them to help him out.

The Guardians launched a combined magic attack which took out Darkar.

"Taken down like this... It can't be!" Darkar cried.

The Winx Club blasted away at Valthor with their spells, finally subduing him.

"No! Defeated! Curse you, Winx Club!" Valthor cried out.

Then Seinaru whistled and all the mascots of the various magical girl groups came running, surrounding the Trix.

"Aaaaah! They're too cute and so nice... We surrender!" Icy screamed.

They were all hauled off to the castle dungeon.

Still, the Winx Club and the Guardians bickered with each other.

Seinaru just hanged his head in shame, grumbling, "Will anything ever get these guys to stop?"


	42. Chapter 41: Hikaru Attacks

**Chapter 41: Hikaru Invades**

Hikaru, now having been granted immense powers by Him, proceeded to head for Purifiactors Castle.

"I must not fail like everyone else did. I will kill every single girl inside the castle." Hikaru muttered.

As he approached the castle, he was stopped by Tone and Sailor Mars.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Tone asked.

Hikaru responded by firing a huge blast of dark magic at them, knocking them down.

Seeing this, one of the guards raised the castle alarm.

"We've got reports of violence! Everyone, stop this maniac!" The guard shouted.

With that, Amu, Lina, Hyper Blossom, Wedding Peach, and Chocolat headed out to stop Hikaru.

When they arrived, Amu was very shocked to see Hikaru.

"Hikaru? Why have you embraced evil's call yet again?" Amu asked.

"Don't you see? Him and Kyubey are invincible! They will crush you into dust!" Hikaru replied as he launched another blast of dark energy.

As Lina countered it with a light spell, Hyper Blossom gasped. "Him brainwashed Hikaru! That's what happened!"

Wedding Peach and Chocolat began kicking and punching Hikaru, and he forced them off.

Lina fired another blast of magic at Hikaru but he endured it and shot at her again.

Hyper Blossom attacked him with a kick to the head, and this began dazing him.

Wedding Peach struck him with a slap to his face.

Chocolat cast a spell upon him that launched him into the side of the castle.

Finally, Amu used her cheerleader form to land a heavy kick to his face, knocking him out.

Seinaru quickly flew outside and cast a spell that turned off Him's brainwashing.

Hikaru woke up, dazed.

"What happened? I don't know what happened to me..." Hikaru asked.

Seinaru smiled and told him, "You were brainwashed into attacking your friends. Will you help us now?"

"I will help you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Amu brought Hikaru inside to rest.

"Trust me, Hikaru, the tide will now turn with you on our side!" Amu cheered.


	43. Chapter 42: Him's Sneaky Scheme

**Chapter 42: Him's Sneaky Scheme**

Him had a devious plan to ravage the army.

"I'm going to do something an alternate version of me did. I'll make them all absolutly evil with a mind controlling gas. Then we'll be able to assassinate Treyeby with ease!" Him cackled.

He spread the gas all around the castle, making every single girl and boy in the castle evil.

However, Seinaru and Elsa Maria were not affected. They were too pure for this to affect them.

Him noticed this and, in addition to having the allies from his world approach them, had the girls and boys who had been brainwashed surround them.

"Seinaru! What's happening?" Elsa Maria cried out.

"I don't know! Why are our allies trying to hurt us?" Seinaru replied as he avoided a punch thrown by Cure Moonlight.

Him appeared over the raving hordes.

"You see, they're under my control. They'll crush you flat!" Him laughed.

Seinaru looked at Elsa Maria.

"I'm sorry... I have to use an attack that might knock me out... Promise me, when I'm in the infirmary wing, you'll remain at my side..." He asked her.

"I will. It's okay, Seinaru. I love you so much..."

Seinaru then gathered up a lot of energy inside of him.

"MESSIAH'S SUPERNOVA!" He shouted.

The energy was then released all around him, purifying the girls of their brainwashed influence.

Seinaru then fell to the ground and passed out.

"No! Seinaru!" Elsa Maria cried out in shock.

The girls then turned towards Him and his allies.

"Uh oh. I was not expecting this... Don't hurt us too badly, will you?" Him asked, now concerned.

"Don't worry... We'll make it look like a gentle caress." Hyper Blossom said.

Of course, this was all a lie. The girls beat up Him, Mojo, Princess, Fuzzy, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, and the Amoeba Boys so badly that the villains were unconscious themselves when it was all over.

As the villains were dragged off to the dungeon, Seinaru was transported into the castle infirmary.

"Will he live?" Elsa Maria asked.

"He will live. But it will take a long time for him to recuperate." The apothecary in charge named Rothbey said.

Kyubey looked over this with surprise.

"We lost another batch of villains... But we did manage to get Seinaru to take himself out. The day wasn't a total loss." Kyubey noted, assuming Seinaru was dead.

Then eight other Incubators- one gold, one silver, one bronze, one pink, one blue, one red, one green, and one purple all entered.

"My leaders... I am pleased to report Seinaru has taken himself out." Kyubey said.

The gold Incubator, Ichibey, said, "Excellent. He will trouble us no longer. It will also be pleasing to hear that the device we are working on appears to be at 75% completion."

Kyubey smiled. "I can't wait to become one of them..."


	44. Chapter 43: Yes, And I'm The Night King

**Chapter 43: Yes, And I'm The King Of The Night**

Now the King of the Night was about to attack.

"I don't wait to fail like everyone else did. I mustn't fail! I mustn't!" The King shouted.

He teleported in and began trying to fight everyone he saw.

"Oh, no! I didn't think of a plan before this, did I?" He gasped to himself.

Ayumu appeared behind him.

"You bet you didn't, my old foe. And I'm going to slash you to bits." Ayumu told him.

The King began punching and kicking Ayumu with as much force as possible.

Ayumu parried the blows and landed his own.

The two zombies began fighting each other at inhumane speed.

Stella was nearby and saw this.

"Ayumu! Get inside, quick! I have a plan!" Stella shouted.

"Roger!" Ayumu exclaimed as he headed inside.

Stella then changed the time of day so that it was sunlight.

"No... NO! Not the sun! We zombies can't stand it!" The King of the Night shouted as he began to wither away.

He tried to teleport back, but Kazumi got behind him and held him down.

"Stop! I'm going to die! Stop!" He screamed out.

"Sorry, pal. But you're history." Kazumi replied.

Soon the once mighty King of the Night was but a pile of nothingness on the ground.

Stella then rewound the time of day so that it was night again.

"Now that's using your noodle, self. Way to go!" Stella thought to herself.


	45. Chapter 44: Can You Hear My Cry?

**Chapter 44: Can You Hear My Cry?**

Black Rock Shooter was watching over the castle. It had been too long since she had gotten into a fight.

Of course, she would soon get her wish, for now the four Otherselves were preparing to attack.

"Time for Black Rock Shooter to die for all the times she's killed us!" Chariot shouted.

They teleported themselves there with their weapons drawn and surrounded BRS.

"You're history, Black Rock Shooter!" Dead Master cried out in rage.

Black Rock Shooter just sighed and drew her cannon, preparing to fire.

Soon a huge battle occurred over the castle between the five other selves.

Black Rock Shooter parried Black Gold Saw when she tried to hit her with her saw.

She ducked under Dead Master as she swung her scythe at her.

She rolled out of the way and dodged Chariot's rush at her.

And she grappled with Strength as she used her Ogre Arms on her.

"Stop! Everyone stop fighting!" A voice suddenly cried out.

It was Elsa Maria, who stood at the side of the affair.

"Why? She's killed us countless times! She has to die!" Strength replied.

"But you're being mislead. You won't gain anything from killing her. Plus, Seinaru will just revive her with his magic if that happens." Elsa Maria noted.

"Fine! We'll stop and help you! But just so you know- when this is over, we're going to beat her up." Black Gold Saw grumbled.

Everyone lay down their weapons and headed into the castle.

Kyubey was enraged at this.

"They didn't even die fighting her? THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" He screamed out.


	46. Chapter 45: Fighting With Fine

**Chapter 45: Fighting With Fine**

Fine was next to be sent to the castle to try and stop the girls.

"I don't understand how they could constantly be winning. They won't against me, though!" Fine exclaimed.

Fine teleported herself there and began attacking everyone.

Hibiki saw this and rushed out.

"Fine! I'll stop you from causing any more trouble, you pest!" Hibiki shouted.

"Just try, Hibiki! Just try!" Fine replied.

The two got into a huge fight, with Fine beginning to use all of her powers.

Hibiki threw huge punches, but Fine was able to dodge them.

Hibiki ducked under a kick and hit Fine in the leg.

Hibiki then struck Fine in the arm, hard.

She then punched Fine in the eye.

Another punch hit her in the elbow.

She finally punched her face and knocked her out.

"No! I can't believe this!" Fine screamed out.

She was taken into the castle to be sent to the dungeon.

Hibiki shouted out, "Yeah! I rule!"


	47. Chapter 46: Battle With Life Fiber Duo

**Chapter 46: Battle Of The Life Fiber Duo**

Elsa Maria was looking over the comatose Seinaru.

"Please get well soon, Seinaru... I don't want you to be like this..." She sobbed.

However, bad things were coming. Ragyo and Nui were preparing to attack.

"Gee, Ragyo, what are we going to do today?" Nui asked.

"Exactly what you're expecting, Nui- try to kill the magical girls!" Ragyo replied.

The two teleported themselves there and began fighting the various magical girls.

"I'm too strong for you! I survived getting cut in half! What do you think I'll do to you, eh?" Ragyo shouted as she landed a heavy blow to Megu.

Hearing the violence, Ryuko and Satsuki arrived.

"I'll deal with Nui, you deal with Ragyo!" Ryuko told her sister.

Satsuki nodded and began fighting with Ragyo.

"Haven't you learned a thing? You couldn't beat me before, and you can't beat me now!" Ragyo replied.

Just then, in the infirmary, Seinaru awoke from his coma.

"Unh... What's all that fighting going on out there..."

He flew outside and fired a beam of light at Ragyo.

"What? But you're supposed to be dead!" Ragyo screamed in shock.

"I was just in a coma! Get real!" Seinaru replied.

The distraction was long enough for Satsuki to stab Ragyo's heart and pull it out.

"Uh oh..." Ragyo muttered.

Satsuki then stomped on the heart, and Ragyo exploded.

Nui screamed in shock.

"Madame Ragyo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nui cried out.

That gave Ryuko enough time to cut Nui's body apart and destroy her.

"I'm coming, Ragyo!" Nui screamed as she died.

Ryuko smiled. "I finally avenged my dad's death... It feels good."

Seinaru then landed near Elsa Maria.

"I'm back..." Seinaru said, hugging her.

She hugged back, tears of joy in her eyes.

"I missed you..." She said through her tears.

The Incubators were shocked as they observed this.

"WHAT? But he was supposed to be dead... I don't get it!" Kyubey screamed out.


	48. Chapter 47: Gramorr Dies Again

**Chapter 47: Gramorr Dies Again**

Now Gramorr and the Twins were preparing to attack.

"I will not fail to some wretched angelic hero and his army!" Gramorr declared.

He soon arrived at the castle and began besieging it.

Seinaru detected this and flew outside with Elsa Maria, accompanied by all the members of LoliRock.

"I don't know how Gramorr came back to life, but I guess we'll just have to kill him again!" Iris shouted.

Seinaru and Elsa Maria began punching Praxina and Mephisto, eventually knocking them both out and hauling them back inside.

Meanwhile, LoliRock began preparing to blast Gramorr again.

"No...No! This can't be happening! I don't want to die again!" Gramorr screamed out.

"Too bad!" Iris shouted as they blasted and destroyed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Gramorr screamed as he died.

When the twins came too, Seinaru told them of what happened.

"You know what? We'll join you. I never liked Gramorr anyway." Praxina noted.

"Plus, I don't want to be blown up a second time." Mephisto added.


	49. Chapter 48: Shockmaster

**Chapter 48: Shockmaster**

Will was still arguing with Bloom.

"You're nothing but a nuisance, Bloom!" Will shouted.

"Says someone who uses internet too much!" Bloom replied.

"Says the one whose name sounds like underwear!" Will retorted.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO'S ASHAMED OF THEIR NAME!" Bloom exclaimed.

Will was so angry that she headed to her room, looking very upset.

Now Hawk Moth saw his chance and sent an Akuma to her cellphone, where it quickly merged in.

"Shockmaster, I am Hawk Moth. I can help you get revenge on Bloom and her fiery ways. But there is something you must do for me in return." He said.

"I will do as you say..." Will shouted and her appearance changed.

She gained a lightning themed appearance with electrical powers. Her phone was attached to her side.

Shockmaster smiled and headed for Bloom's room and zapped her.

"Ow! Will! What are you doing?" Bloom cried out.

"Will has been disconnected. I'm Shockmaster." Shockmaster replied.

Bloom flew out of the window in shock.

"Help! Help! Someone! Will's gone crazy!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir saw this and dropped two more girls out of a portal- Rena Rouge and Queen B.

"We need help! One of our allies has become akumatized!" Chat shouted.

"Sure, I'm in! I'll gladly do it!" Rena shouted.

"Don't see the point in all of this, but I guess I'll help out..." Queen B replied.

Shockmaster soon found them and began trying to zap them.

"Prepare to be shocked, pests!" Shockmaster shouted.

Chat lifted his staff into the air and used it to redirect her lightning, allowing Rena to snag the phone and Queen B to stomp on it, making the Akuma come out.

Ladybug soon de-evilized the Akuma and Will was returned back to normal.

"Unh... What happened..." Will muttered.

Bloom approached.

"Will! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Bloom... What happened?"

Ladybug explained the process of Akumatization to them.

"Oh, now I get it. I guess we should stop our rivalry, then?" Will asked Bloom.

Bloom nodded and hugged Will.

The Incubators looked at Hawk Moth in anger.

"Get out of our sight." The golden one, Ichibey, said.

He then opened up a portal and sent Hawk Moth and his Akumas back to Paris.

"Oh, well... I expect that humanization machine is up and running..." The bronze one, Sanbey said.

The nine Incubators entered it and turned into humans.

"Now they won't stand a chance, even if they beat our last few agents." The pink one, Shibey, said.


	50. Chapter 49: Midway Villains Mania

**Chapter 49: Midway Villains Mania**

Now the villains of the Midway Arcade were preparing to attack.

"Those cowards will see my power on full display!" Sinistar roared.

They were teleported to the castle and began to attack, assaulting everything.

Cade and the rest of the Game-Hunters saw this attack.

"I don't know how they got out of their games again, but we've got to get them back in there!"

With that, they summoned the Retro-8 and entered it.

They quickly headed outside and began fighting the villains.

They started by having the mech kick and knock out Officer Bob.

"Officer down... I'm sorry, Sinistar..." Bob uttered.

They then fired beams at the Rampage Monsters, restraining them and incapacitating them.

"Aw, no, not again..." Ralph grumbled.

Next they parried blasts from the Wizard of Wor and eventually caused one to hit him, shocking him and causing him to faint.

"Done in by my own magic... How ironic..." The Wizard grumbled.

They then fired a beam at Tokkentakker's airship, shooting it down.

"Kyubey, auf weitersein!" Tokkentakker cried out as he went down with the ship.

They finally began punching Sinistar and threw him to the ground, face first.

"Nooooooooo! Done in again!" Sinistar cried out.

The villains were hauled back to Retropolis and placed back in their games.

Cade exited the Retro-8 and said, "Well, that's twice we've beaten Sinistar. I wonder if we'll ever get a third time..."


	51. Chapter 50: All Hail Necrafa

**Chapter 50: All Hail Necrafa!**

The Incubators had nearly run out of villains, and only had Necrafa and her minions left.

"If we fail now, they'll be forced to attack us! Don't screw this up, Necrafa!" Kyubey shouted.

They were promptly teleported to the castle and began besieging it.

However, the girls had already been prepared and stood before her.

"What? How did this happen?" Necrafa shouted in shock.

"Sorry, boss, but I'm betraying you." Dreadbane said as he moved over to the girls.

"This is what you get for treating your minions like trash." Seinaru noted.

"You fool! I'll destroy you for this!" Necrafa shouted.

However, the girls easily overwhelmed and beat Kymraw up.

"How Kymraw lose to stupid girls?" Kymraw thought.

Then they surrounded and took down Tibion.

"Well, this isn't going so well..." Tibion groaned as he was hauled away.

Next they knocked out Tazma.

"Why did he have to betray us? Things were going so well!" Tazma grumbled.

At last, Seinaru used his Heaven's Gate powers to suck Necrafa in and seal her away.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I FAILED! KYUBEY! I'M SORRY!" Necrafa cried out.

Now Seinaru saw that there were no other people left.

"We're coming for you now, Incubators. You're out of minions. And you know what that means- you're outta luck!" Seinaru shouted.


	52. Chapter 51: Goodbye, Incubators

**CHAPTER 51: Goodbye, Incubators**

Seinaru had gathered up all the magical girls as he was in Messiah Mode.

"Alright, listen up. Kyubey and his cohorts have run out of villains to send at us. Now it's time we payed him out. He may have had good intentions, but his ways of going about them were not true! And it's not the motive that makes you, but how you go about doing it! Let's stop him!" Seinaru shouted.

Everyone cheered as they were teleported there.

During the process, Treybey cast another spell: " **D-I-S-A-B-L-E**!"

This caused five more girls to arrive- the Hero Club.

"In exchange for you helping me, I'll heal you disabilities. How does that sound?" Seinaru said.

"Sure, that sounds good." The leader of the club, Yuki Yuna, said.

Soon the fight began and all nine of the Incubator leaders- Ichibey, Nibey, Sanbey, Shibey, Gobey, Rokubey, Shichibey, Hachibey, and Kyubey- began to fight the hordes of girls.

Seinaru began singing as they fought them. (Credit to Will Ryan for the song, though I made a few changes to it, as usual.)

 **This little girl had given up, all out of luck, her heart struck**

 **Now ol' Kyubey plays his little game, such a tragedy**

 **And the world we knew was painted black, now take it back, you attack**

 **Just prepare your boots for an adventure, it's in the bag!**

 **They made the gravest of mistakes, didn't know what was at stake**

 **You must rejoice with your old chum, as you fight and gun**

 **Up in the clouds and on the ground, inward bound, so profound**

 **Make em pay the price for taking over**

 **With the luck of a four leaf clover through the hills of apocalypse**

 **You'll saturate this whole place with your magic spells and tricks**

 **Like an eternal eclipse you shine...**

 **SO MAKE IT RAIN!**

 **Sisters in arms they will run**

 **They cover up the rainbow that bangs on the drums**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far**

 **In this anime universe you're a pest!**

 **Now put me to the TEST!**

Hachibey, Shichibey, and Rokubey were all knocked out, and the girls moved to fight the six remaining Incubators.

 **Our paths foretell of many heights, on the ground or take flight**

 **There's a problem dwelling over there, for those who even dare**

 **For you see this cryptic renegade, with your friend, there's no shade**

 **Will they face the big battle royale?**

 **YOU'VE GOT IT, PAL!**

 **With magical projectiles, make your foes infantile**

 **These villains come from the dread, they've come to take your head**

 **May God enlighten your road, may your journey behold**

 **Try not to slip through the riverside**

 **The weather brings hell to the tides as ol' Kyubey would lick his lips**

 **You'll overcome this homicide with your magic spells and tricks**

 **Like an enteral eclipse you shine...**

 **SO MAKE IT RAIN!**

 **Sisters in arms, they will run**

 **They color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far**

 **In this anime universe you're a pest!**

 **Now put me to the TEST!**

Soon Gobey, Shibey, and Sanbey were knocked out, and Kyubey attempted to insert himself into the song.

 **Ah, see, the Grief Seeds spin, you're seriously out of luck!**

 **You sold your soul and took the toll, this is your hell, you shmucks!**

 **But the price you'll pay to win this day sets challenges far and wide!**

 **For the time will come, your journey is done, you'll found out I LIED!**

 **Ahahaahahahaha!**

But then Seinaru took control back:

 **What will we do?**

 **Let's form our crew!**

 **Let's bring this back to life!**

 **Sisters in arms they will run!**

 **They color up the rainbow that bangs on the drums!**

 **The fable will prevail as our heroes travel far!**

 **In this anime universe you're a pest-pest-pest-pest!**

 **And when they both save the day!**

 **The tyranny will die so they all swing and sway!**

 **Until the roll of film comes to a sudden end!**

 **The story descends into our history!**

 **Like an eternal eclipse you shine!**

At last, the final three were knocked out.

"No... This can't be happening. We've done so much for humankind, given them so many ideas..." Kyubey sobbed.

"Humankind doesn't need your help anymore, Incubator!" Homura shouted in anger.

Then the knocked out Incubators were knocked out and taken back to the castle.

A huge parade soon began to celebrate the Incubators' defeat.

The parade concluded with the Incubators being dragged to the center of town.

"Now, Punie! Break their bones!" Seinaru said.

"Punie? Who's that?" Shibey asked.

But before she could say another word, a blonde girl with green eyes wearing a red dress began breaking their limbs with wrestling submission holds.

"Princess Armbar! Princess Figure Four Leglock! Princess Crossface Crippler!" She shouted.

Soon the Incubators had all of their limbs broken by Punie and were dragged off to prison for a long, long time.

"We've done it! The Incubators are defeated! The Law of Cycles has been shattered!" Seinaru shouted.

In another world...

A group of five men looked over the incident with interested faces.

"So, it looks like they've taken out the Incubators... Good thing they're out of the way now. We can commence our plans..." One of them uttered

Back at the castle, Seinaru and Elsa Maria had gotten married and were kissing each other.

"I love you so much, Elsa Maria. You're the shadow to my light..." Seinaru whispered.

"I do too, Seinaru..." Elsa Maria replied.

 **END OF PART TWO**


	53. Second Title Sequence

Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite

Yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete

((Seinaru and Elsa Maria stand before a cliff with the Crusade behind them. Seinaru looks back at them before nodding his head.))

MAGICAL GIRLS UNITE: THE LOVECRAFT CORPORATION

Umi no iro ga akaku somatte-yuku

((Scene of Seinaru and his Crusade standing over a cliff with several Abombinations below it. He has Utena attack them.))

Mujuuryoku joutai

((Scene of the Purifactors of both factions looking over the affair.))

Kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai

((Scene of the Pretty Cures fighting some Abombinations while the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews attack another batch of Abombinations.))

Itsumo tobenai HA-DORU wo

Makenai kimochi de

KURIAshite-kita kedo

((Scene of the four members of the Lovecraft Corporation's board- Dunwich, Pickman, Jervas, and Curwen, jumping backwards and firing their respective elements with President Thulu standing in the background.))

Dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa

Dare no sei

((Scene of Seinaru standing by himself in a open field, an image of him being reflected onto the screen.))

Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite

Yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete

((Scene of Seinaru, Elsa Maria, and Nanoha transforming before fighting more Abombinations.))

Iroasenai kokoro no chizu

Hikari ni kazasou

((Scene of them firing a mixed beam that destroys an Abombination before a final shot of everyone in the Crusade.))


	54. Chapter 52: The Tomb Awaits

PART 3: The Lovecraft Corperation

Chapter 52: The Tomb Awaits

4 months later...

The magical girls had been taken back to their home worlds, but could come back to the castle at any time they wished.

In the Otherworld, BRS was fighting some spirits, as usual.

She was doing very well until...

Somehow, she ended up in a graveyard with a man above her.

The man's body was completely obscured by a cloak.

"Well, well. I'm pleased you assisted in the removal of those pesky Incubators. Now that they're out of the way, we can commence our plans of world merging! I am Jervas, and you will die here in the Tombyard!" The man shouted.

With that, Jervas retreated and zombies soon began to emerge from the ground, wielding fire and electric magic.

BRS began slashing and fighting her way through the zombies to a tomb upon a hill.

She soon entered it and saw a lich inside.

The lich began spreading the area with madness-inducing gas.

BRS held her breath as she slashed and cut at the lich.

Soon the lich died and the area was destroyed.

BRS then arrived at the castle again with Treybey and Seinaru, as well as the rest of the girls and boys.

"Now I know what you're thinking, BRS- was that our doing? It wasn't. Some organization is planning to merge all worlds together, and we have to stop them. That graveyard was part of your world, mainly Dead Master's realm. And I've gathered everyone together. This isn't over yet, BRS." Seinaru said.

In another realm, Jervas encountered the leader of the origination, a being with a tentacled face. This was President Thulu.

"It would seem as if we failed. We must try harder." Jervas said.

"Indeed. This is a war we cannot afford to lose." Thulu replied.


	55. Chapter 53: The Wrath Of Dagon

**Chapter 53: The Wrath Of Dagon**

The Purifactors began examining the parts taken from the worlds.

"Alright, we've now detected an underwater city in Jervas' sector. Umi, could you liberate it?" Seinaru asked.

"Got it." Umi said and teleported herself there.

She arrived in her Rune God, Celes.

Jervas saw this in surprise.

"Well, well. If it isn't Umi. Your stupid robot will never defeat the Abomination stationed here." He said.

With that, he teleported away and from the city emerged a huge beast. It was a hideous fish like being that roared in anger.

Umi began clashing with the beast in her Rune God.

The beast released a blast of water at her, striking but not damaging her.

She responded with a huge slash to it.

The beast roared and charged at her.

She then stabbed the beast in it's heart, killing it.

The Dagon Abomination fell to the ground and exploded.

Soon she was teleported back as the realm was restored.

"Nicely done. That's one less part of the realm under their command now." Treybey said.

Jervas looked displeased.

"Darn it! The Dagon Abombination failed to take her down!"


	56. Chapter 54: Reminisce of Girls

**Chapter 54: Reminisce Of Girls**

The next area under the Lovecraft Corporation's control was a huge library.

"Ami, Lettuce, the Abomination in this library is a being made out of the various books in the library. Go take it out." Seinaru told the two.

They nodded and were transported to the library.

Jervas was there, waiting for their arrival.

"So you come seeking knowledge, you two bookish nuisances. In that case, prepare to be schooled!" Jervas shouted.

With that, he disappeared and the Abomination appeared. It was a mummy like being made out of pages from the books of the library.

"Come on, Lettuce! We need to beat this thing!" Ami said, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

Lettuce nodded and transformed, too.

The two began fighting the Abomination, splashing water on it to weaken it.

The Abomination fought back by throwing books at them in anger.

They countered the books and splashed more water on it.

It next tried to tangle Lettuce up in it's bandages, but Ami cut them.

"Now to finish this!"

Using a combination of Aqua Illiusion and Lettuce Rush, the two destroyer the Abomination, causing it to fall apart.

As the library's components returned to their worlds, Seinaru teleported them back.

"Good job. Those guys didn't stand a chance." Seinaru told them.

Jervas was enraged at his failure.

"Great! That library had so many books and now they're all gone!"


	57. Chapter 55: The Seige Of Polaris

**Chapter 55: The Siege Of Polaris**

The next area was a city under a constant siege under a constant nightfall.

"Honey, Ryuko, you're up. Take that pesky monster down and restore this area." Treybey told them.

The two nodded and were teleported into the city by Seinaru.

When they arrived, Jervas was waiting for them.

"You two hotties must think you're so strong! Ha! I think this Abomination would beg to differ!" Jervas shouted.

With that, a huge slimy creature appeared. It had stars all over its purple body.

"Come on, blood sister! Let's slay this monster!" Honey uttered.

"Blood sister?" Ryuko asked.

"Instead of blood brother, you know?" Honey explained.

Ryuko nodded and began slashing at the Abomination.

Honey did the same, striking at it with her sword.

Honey then told Ryuko, "Let's go Super to crush it!"

Ryuko nodded and entered Kisaragi mode while Honey went Hyper.

The two began slashing and stabbing at the Abomination at a rapid pace.

They finally struck at it's core, blowing it up.

They then were teleported back as the world was restored.

"You've done well. Another part of their world has been returned." Treybey praised them.

Jervas was now very, very angry.

"How could I fail again? Stupid Honey, stupid Ryuko!" Jervas snarled.


	58. Chapter 56: Beyond The Girls Of Sleep

**Chapter 56: Beyond The Girls Of Sleep**

The next area under the control of the Lovecraft Corporation was a psychiatric hospital.

"Amu, Ladybug, get out there and take out the Abomination in charge of this place." Treybey told them.

They arrive to see Jervas floating above.

"Pests! Why can't you just lose? Oh well, your mind will be destroyed by this area's Abomination!" Jervas snarled.

The Abomination for this area was a man with a bulging cranium, evidently a very powerful telepath.

As Jervas teleported away, the two prepared to fight.

They began battling the Abomination, who used a telepathic shield to protect himself.

Amu began trying to punch through his shield, to no avail.

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm ability, creating a stereo.

"What am I gonna do with this?" She asked in shock.

Then she had an idea, and turned the stereo on, causing music to play.

This disrupted the Abomination's mental concentration, allowing Amu to hit it and destroy it.

The area dissipated and returned to where it was before while the two girls were teleported back.

"Nice job. Even a telepathic monster couldn't stop you." Seinaru told them.

Jervas observed the loss of the area in shock.

"No! Curse you, Ladybug! You are such a nuisance!" Jervas cried out.


	59. Chapter 57: Murderous Memory

**Chapter 57: Murderous Memory**

The next area under the Lovecraft Corperation's control was an Arabic styled tomb.

"Alright, Reika, Ayumu, go take that area back!" Seinaru said.

The two nodded, transformed, and teleported themselves there.

They arrived in the tomb where Jervas was waiting.

"You nuisances are going to fail now! This Abomination will stop you!" Jervas snarled.

With that, he summoned an abomination who was a genie with red skin.

The Abombination turned itself into multiple versions of itself.

"Aw, great! How are we gonna tell which is which?" Ayumu asked.

As they began avoiding the attacks, Reika began observing the illusions.

Eventually, she saw one that wore a fez where the others didn't and fired a Beauty Blizzard at it.

This froze the Abomination solid and dispelled the illusions.

Ayumu cut the Abombination to bits with his chainsaw.

The area dissipated and the two were taken back to the castle.

"Nice job. You really are a smart cookie, Reika." Seinaru said.

Jervas was furious.

"I thought genies were all powerful! How could an icy idiot and an undead pest defeat him?" He complained.


	60. Chapter 58: Old Bugs And Beer

**Chapter 58: Old Bugs And Beer**

The next area under the Lovecraft Corporation's control was a rather lavish bar.

"Zakuro, Zarya, get out there and dismantle that bar!" Seinaru told them.

They were teleported there and saw Jervas waiting for them.

"Now you're going after our bar, too? I won't allow this!" Jervas snarled.

He summoned a drunken demon Abomination to fight them.

"Good luck dealing with this!" He laughed as he teleported away.

The demon began attacking them in a drunken rage.

Zarya and Zakuro both dodged and hit the demon with their attacks.

They continued to fight the demon for quite some time with their power.

Eventually, Zakuro used a Ribbon Zakuro Spear to destroy the demon entirely.

The bar disappeared and was taken back to it's world as they were teleported back.

"Nice job! You sure took that place down." Seinaru praised them.

Jervas looked angry.

"Now where am I going to have drinks? Where?" He sobbed.


End file.
